Ed Piece: The three little devils
by YolkaEd
Summary: Ed, Edd and Eddy are plunged onto the Grand Line, where they meet a certain pirate crew, whilst becoming something not very human... Rated for violence, some language and um... Not 4Kids. What If story, post Thriller Bark
1. Prouloge

**Prouloge**

Double-Dee finally managed to open the window. After having been forced to watch episode 312 of One Piece, Eddy and Double-Dee had almost drowned in a flood of Ed's salty tears. "BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I MISS HER ALREADY!!!" Ed cried, lamenting the loss of Going Merry, the Straw-Hat pirates' old ship. One not so sympatric, however, was Eddy. "Get over it, Lumpy! You already know what's gonna happen next!" Ed responded with an evil glare, cutting Eddy short of snappy comments.

"Now, now, gentlemen," Double-Dee began, "there is no need to squabble amongst you because of a fictional show. Now can you PLEASE help me drain Ed's room before Sarah notices the mess?" After blowing his nose, Ed gladly helped the best way he could: using his bathtub as a bucket to unload the water in. "Gee, Ed, what's happened to your gravy?" Eddy commented, as the bathtub always was used to keep Ed's gravy perfectly safe. "No worries here, Eddy. I hid it!" He finished his sentence by whispering "discreetly" into Double-Dee's ear…

"Sanji! When is dinner ready?" shouted a seventeen year old boy with a red vest, blue shorts, and most noticeably, a straw-hat on his head. This was Monkey D. Luffy, more commonly known as "Straw-Hat Luffy", a pirate with a 300,000,000 beri bounty on his head. He was sitting on the figurehead on the pirate ship Thousand Sunny, created from the mighty Adam Wood, a type of plank said to be unbreakable. The man Luffy shouted for, Sanji, the nineteen year old cook onboard the ship, AKA "Black Leg Sanji" with a 77,000,000 beri bounty, stormed out of the kitchen, with death in his eyes (though you could only see it in the right eye, as the left was blocked by his blonde hair), kicking the boy with tremendous force onto the deck. "WHAT'S WITH YOU, LUFFY?!" he shouted. "WE'RE ALREADY ON A FOOD SHORTAGE, AND YOU'VE EATEN ABOUT THREE TIMES OF YOUR DAILY RATIONS, SHIT-HEAD!!!" The commotion startled the napping man lying next to the figurehead. This was "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro, worth 120,000,000 beri. "Oi, what the hell's the commotion about, Dartbrow?" This caught Sanji's attention. One thing he couldn't stand was being called Dartbrow, in contrast to his swirly eyebrow. In a calm tone, he looked down at the swordsman and said "Well, excuse me for waking you up, shitty Marimo." This angered Zoro, as his green hair was very susceptible to be called Marimo, and he certainly didn't find the joke amusing. And with that, the two of them stated their 1,9872nd brawl that month.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP NOW?!?!" screamed the navigator, Nami, called "Cat Burglar Nami", sporting a 16,000,000 beri bounty, as her fists smoked from the impact on Zoro's and Sanji's skulls. Sanji, however, was completely lost in his daily clamour of love, as he did with about every beautiful woman he encountered. "I'm trying to figure out how much beri we can earn from selling those Devil Fruit's we found in Thriller Bark!" "Yohohohoho, the beauty of untarnished skin… Wish I had some! YOHOHOHO! Skull Joke!" laughed the musician onboard the ship. His name was Brook, called "The Humming Swordsman", and was a skeleton, thanks to the Devil Fruit that he had eaten. These lame "Skull Jokes" didn't qualify him as a comedian, however, and as a response, he was beaten up by Franky, "The Cyborg", with a 44,000,000 beri bounty. "WOULD YOU STOP THOSE JOKES NOW, BROOK?! THEY ARE MOST DEFINITELY NOT SUPER!"

"Why are they fighting, Robin?" the little reindeer-man Tony Tony Chopper, AKA "Cotton Candy Lover Chopper" with the lowest bounty the Marines had ever assigned to a person, a mere 50 beri bounty. The woman he talked to was Nico Robin, "The Demon Child", with a bounty of 80,000,000 beri. "They are just letting off steam, Doctor-San." "Aw, you don't have to call me that, Robin! Just call me Chopper!" Robin only smiled in response. "But you know, we really need to find an island soon, or Luffy will resort to cannibalism, starting with Chopper!" came the reply of Usopp, the marksman onboard, with a 30,000,000 beri bounty, although that was reserved to his alter-ego, Sogeking, called "King of Snipers". "Actually, Usopp, I just recently saw an island to the west." This comment caught the ear of Nami, who, and I can assure you of that, was NEVER to be messed with in her current mood. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO, ROBIN?! Turn her around! Land ho to the west! Turn the sails 75 degrees to the left!" And with that, the Straw-Hat pirate crew, worth totally 667,000,050 beri, turned the ship to another island for a new adventure…

"I've disposed of the salty water, and the salt is now vanquished!" shouted Ed as he ran towards Double-Dee, who had just finished preparations for Eddy's new scam: Eddy's Walk-Thru cinema! "Oh, man, this is gonna be great! We're gonna be rich, I tell ya! FILTHY RICH!!!" Eddy was so excited, that the dollar signs that usually formed in his eyes were hopping all over the place. "And HOW do you suspect that we try to earn something from this? The last time we did something like this…" "Look, Sock-head, there are three reasons for that: One! We actually show a movie that we didn't make at the last minute! Two! We take lower prices for the tickets and snacks than the cinema in town! And three! We're open all week!" Double-Dee eyed Eddy. It wasn't normal for his friend to think things out this much before. "And what about Ed?" Double-Dee asked. "Don't worry, he'll be watching the movie at home! You see, the projector is plugged to Ed's computer, and when he watches the movie, it plays on the big screen!" Now, Double-Dee was shocked. "I most certainly haven't planned something THIS fool-proof for you, Eddy! Tell me, were you so desperate that you had to ask for HIS assistance?" Eddy glomped his mouth shut. Double-Dee had read his mind! Next to himself, there was only one person so vile, cruel and beyond words utterly ingenious that could have planned something THIS great. And guess who that was?

"Oh, Sarah, I'm so excited!" said a puny, frail and easily breakable voice coming from the said mastermind, Jimmy. What he lacked in brute strength, he found in his best friend, Sarah. "Yeah, yeah, Jimmy, whatever. This would better be good, for Eddy's sake." she said as they paid for the tickets. Later came Johnny 2X4 carrying along his imaginary friend, Plank, who in reality was just a piece of wood, although Johnny didn't seem to notice this. Not long afterwards came Nazz, the typical ungettable girl. Also came Rolf, the "new kid" as you may say, although he was the oldest of any of the kids. And last came Kevin, the jock of the block. "So, Eddy, what movie is showing tonight? Is it "Count Dorkula and the Castle on Mount Dorkenville"?" he said, before laughing. "Look, Kev, if you're just going to stand there, then don't. And by the way, the movie showing tonight is "One Piece: Baron Omatsuri's Island". So, buy your ticket and buy some snacks and watch the movie!" Without another word, Kevin bought the tickets and seated himself. Then the movie started.

"Oh, MAN, you guys! Just one movie night, and we've already earned two full jars of quarters! We can buy an ICEBERG of jawbreakers with this cash!" Eddy laughed, as the trio stared at the fruits of their most successful scam ever. Then, Eddy started counting how much they would split amongst themselves, Double-Dee started thinking about what they could show on the cinema for later performances, whilst Ed maintained the movie. Nothing could go wrong…

"Eddy, give me my cash now!" A thundering voice shouted before opening the door to Ed's room. It was Jimmy. "Jimmy?! C'mon, man, this cash belongs rightfully to us! We had to endure five seasons to earn this much money, and here it is, on only one night! You can't ruin the moment!" "Oh, but I can, Eddy. From what I recall, it was MY idea to build a cinema, and I've just come to take my rightful share of the money, which is… All of it!" Eddy gaped. If this little rat was allowed to take all their cash when they FINALLY managed to strike rich, then how would they be able to enjoy jawbreakers ever again? "Forget it, Jimmy! This cash belongs to me and my friends!" "Eddy, please! What if we all share the money equally? Let's say, 25 each?" As always, Double-Dee tried to reason peace into the system. "Forget it, Double-Dee! I'm taking the full price-load, and you three don't get zilch!" "Oh, you little-""Eddy, no!" "Um, guys?" "WHAT?!" was what Jimmy, Eddy and Double-Dee screamed at Ed, sitting next to his computer. "Um, the computer's acting weird…" He was right. The computer was smoking, and the screen was distorted. Luckily, the cinema was unaffected by this, and continued playing. Suddenly, the computer screen flashed, and the four boys were gone…

"Um, guys? Do you think they're dead?" "Don't be silly, they are clearly-""LET'S EAT THEM!!!" "WHAT KIND OF SICKO ARE YOU?!" because of the commotion, Ed woke up, staring at nine strangers who were staring at him…


	2. Bitter intros and new devils

Ed Piece: The three little devils

Luffy stared at the trio that, for absolutely no reason, had appeared onboard their vessel. One of them was wearing a yellow shirt with a red stripe on its right side. He also wore baggy, cyan-coloured pants with a chain attached to it. He was also diminutive and had only three strings of hair on his head. The other one wore an orange T-shirt, purple shorts, red socks and a black hat on his head, which resembled more a sock than some headwear. The last one was wearing a red and white striped T-shirt, covered by a green jacket, plus a pair of purple baggy pants, and little pieces of hair on his head, not to mention the large eyebrow he had. However, Luffy didn't think of these visitors AS visitors, because he was hungry. "Sanji, can you cook these guys? I'm hungry!" The response came from the whole crew, with a booming "WHAT KIND OF SICKO ARE YOU?!" Because of the commotion, the larger one woke up, and found himself staring at the Straw-hat crew…

"WOW!!! THE STRAW-HATS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M ACTUALLY MEETING THE STRAW-HAT PIRATE CREW!!!" shouted Ed loudly and most definitely clearly, sending the pirates flying and Eddy into awakenment. "Ed, do you think you could shout a little MORE loudly?" was what Eddy said after having his eardrums blown to Kingdom Come. The response came almost immediately: "Why, of course, Eddy-my-gee!" Ed started inhaling, before Eddy, Sanji and Franky blocked his mouth, screaming "DON'T ACTUALLY DO IT!" Luffy was just laughing at this whole ordeal; this was the funniest thing that he had experienced since they had left the Florian Triangle to go to Fishman Island. However, they hadn't actually BEEN there yet.

"Man, you guys are interesting! And we don't even know you!" And with that, he started laughing again. Suddenly, Ed had managed to wriggle out of Franky's, Eddy's and Sanji's iron grip, to deliver a message in a very cryptic tone: "But I know everything about you guys." Luffy and Chopper, hearing this, sat down next to Ed, to listen. Surely, he couldn't know EVERYTHING about them? Nonetheless, this was going to be interesting. "Well, eyebrow-ossan? Tell me about… My powers!" Ed chuckled to himself. Ossan was a term used about someone older than oneselves, and here, a 17-year old pirate captain called a 13-to-15 year old boy ossan! "Well, you ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, which has turned you into a rubberman, but you can't swim because you ate a Devil's Fruit!" Luffy gasped. He really DID know about his powers, and he hadn't even shown his skill with the rubber-powers that he had attained. Whatever the case, Ed continued: "Also, you've had your bounty raised 3 times: the first was when you defeated Saw-Tooth Arlong at Arlong Park, the second was when you defeated Sir Crocodile at Alabasta, in the royal tomb beneath Alubarna, and the third time was when you defeated Rob Lucci of the CP9 at Enies Lobby! Am I mistaken, Luffy?"

"Be quiet, you guys!" shouted Nami. "Gather around here, and see what we'll make some beri out of!" With that, everyone (except Double-Dee, who was still unconscious) gathered around Nami, who was holding a basket with a blanket covered over. "Alright, in this basket lies the only chance we have to get some good cash, so DON'T SCREW THIS UP!!!" She looked especially at Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Franky, them being the main cause of most problems aboard. "Yohoho, you don't have to tell me! I'm the one who found those trinkets at Thriller Bark!" Ed raised his eyebrow at this. He hadn't read THIS far. The manga was still midway in Thriller Bark. "Something's wrong here, Eddy…" Ed whispered to Eddy, who remarked with a grunt, translating into "I really don't care, so leave me alone."

Then, Nami removed the blanket, revealing three Devil Fruit's. "Robin, would you have the honours?" Nami asked gently. Robin responded with a nod, before speaking: "These fruits were found beneath Thriller Bark's visible surface. From what I've observed, it's one Paramecia, one Zoan and one Logia. I have only found out two fruit's of the three: The Hika Hika no Mi and the Ougon Ougon no Mi. The third one was hardest, since it's from ancient times. I suspect it to be the very first Devil Fruit ever created." Luffy's head tilted, and he asked: "But how did that Moria-guy get those three?" "I'm not sure, Luffy. He may have found them when he discovered Oz up in the north."

However, Nami had been lost since the mention of the Ougon Ougon no Mi. "LISTEN UP!!!" she shouted, startling everyone (also waking Double-Dee). "I've decided that we only sell TWO of the fruit's! I'm gonna eat the third one!" Zoro snuffed. "And we ALL know what you're gonna eat. Money-whore…" This attracted Sanji's attention, who proceeded to kick Zoro in the head. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT NAMI-SWAN LIKE THAT?!?!?!?!?!" And they started fighting. Again.

"Oh, my," Double-Dee said drowsily, still feeling woozy after the unwanted speed-trip they just had, "what is with all the noise?" He stumbled over the deck, accidentally tripping over the fighting pair, and crashing into Nami, still holding the basket, which flew into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! THE FRUIT'S! SOMEONE GET THEM!!!" Nami screamed, frightened of what could happen to her only chance of making some cash. Double-Dee, waking fully up after the screaming (not taking into account where they were), began to panically sprint around the deck, trying to catch the fruits. Soon, everyone but Nami and Robin was doing so too, because you NEVER want to piss of Nami in ANY way.

"I got it!" Double-Dee said, having gotten one of the fruits. "I got one too!" Eddy shouted, jumping on Double-Dee's back, grabbing the other fruit. "Hopsi-daisy!" Ed shouted, before grabbing the last fruit in mid-air, landing on Eddy and Double-Dee in the process, making them fall on top of each other. When the dust had cleared out, all crewmembers on the Thousand Sunny had some kind of expression on their faces: Luffy was excited, Zoro just stared, Nami gaped in disbelief and fell on her knees, Usopp didn't quite grasp the situation at once, Sanji dropped his cigarette, Chopper gasped in awe, Robin just smiled, Franky merely blinked, and Brook was on the verge of laughing, crying and going into an angry fit at the same time. Why, you ask? Because when the dust cleared, all Devil Fruit's had one bitemark on them! And the three newcomers were trying to choke the bites up, because of the horrid taste.

Nami stood up. She walked calmly towards the three Eds. "Listen up, you three. I'm going to hate one of you, despise another of you, and wish the very worst for the last one's three afterlives, which I will personally make sure happens. Don't take it personally." She said calmly, before turning to Robin. "How do you activate your powers, Robin?" Robin responded with a calm "I only think of what to do with the fruit's powers, and then it happens." Nami nodded, before turning back to the Eds. "Think of light shooting from your hands." She said. The Ed's just looked at each other. "NOW!!!" she shouted, startling the Eds. Then, they closed their eyes, and concentrated. Suddenly, light shone from Double-Dee's hands. "Alright, you ate the Hika Hika no Mi. Lucky you, I'm only gonna hate you." Nami said. Double-Dee felt his heart go up three levels. This woman was even more frightening than the Kanker Sisters!

Suddenly, Ed's shape began to change. His skin became darker, and he became taller than he was before. He also grew horns, small wings, a tail and most notably, a chin with a spike at the end. However, his shape didn't change more than that. "GAH! Ed, you look like a devil!" Double-Dee blurted out. "How did you do that?!" Ed just looked at the shocked Double-Dee, then replied: "Well, I just thought of a devil, and I became this! Cool, isn't it?" Nami looked at Robin. "Well, since it is the first Devil Fruit, I think we can call it Akuma Akuma no Mi." Luffy's head tilted. "That's confusing." Nami paid him no heed, and looked at Eddy. "Just to be one hundred percent sure, in case your friends ate more than one fruit." Ed suddenly gasped. If he or Double-Dee had eaten more than one fruit, then they would explode! Nami continued: "Think of gold forming out of your hand." Eddy did so, and gold DID pour from Eddy's hand, much to his joy. "Hey, this is gold! Ed! Double-Dee! We don't have to scam anyone anymore! I'm a wandering credit card with infinite credit!"

However, his joy was short-lived, as Nami was standing next to him, with death and things worse gleaming in her eyes. "YOU!" Eddy shrank many feet down, thanks to Nami's loud display of one word. "YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF, PIPSQUEAK, BECAUSE I'M SENDING YOU INTO THE OCEAN, AND YOU'LL STAY THERE!" Eddy just looked at her, before replying dryly: "So? What's the big deal? I mean, I CAN swim!" He looked at Ed. "Right, monobrow?" But Ed simply shook his head. "And neither can we two, Eddy." was what Ed said, causing Eddy to shrink even lower than he did the first time. "NOW YOU GET YOURS, YOU LITTLE…" "WAIT!!!" Eddy blurted out, desperately trying to find a way to save his hide. "Erm, a-ain't the any way I can, you know, "repay the debt?"" Nami took those words into consideration, before replying "Sure, I know of a way!" Eddy sighed, thinking that his life was saved. "You just have to pay me 10,000,000,000,000 beri! Then the debt is gone."

"Great!" Eddy said. Then he turned to Ed and asked "How much in dollars IS that amount?" "Ed did some quick thinking, before replying: "I think it's about 10,000 dollars!" Eddy gaped and then fell to his knees. "T-t… TEN GRAND?! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EARN THAT AMOUNT OF MONEY?!" "I have a solution." Nami said. "You can use your devil fruit's power to make me loads of gold. Once we've reached an island, I'll take the gold and check its value. Once I've received my amount, then your debt is repaid." Eddy gulped really hard before replying "Okay." Ed and Luffy just laughed. "Man, this is awesome! Oi, Sanji! Let's have a party so we can celebrate with these new guests! Oh, by the way, what are your names?" The Ed's looked at each other, before replying: "We are Ed, Edd and Eddy!" "Edd with TWO D's, call me Double-Dee."


	3. Party before the storm

Nightfall. Silence had fallen upon the Grand Line. Not one sound could be heard, save for the gentle brushes of the waves of the sea. Absolute pure silence… Save for the party being held onboard the Thousand Sunny. Being held just because the Ed's had suddenly shown up out of nowhere, it would have attracted Marine's all the way from East Blue had it not been night. It was a lively party at that. Brook and Franky were playing their instruments respectively, Usopp was singing one of his songs, Zoro had challenged Eddy to a drinking game, Ed was telling Luffy and Chopper the plot of his B-Movies like horror stories and Double-Dee was helping Sanji serve the others (Nami and Robin in particular).

As Usopp was starting on his thirty-third song, Luffy spotted something hanging from the mast of Sunny. "Wait here, Eyebrow-Ossan. Gomu Gomu no…" Ed started shivering with excitement, as Luffy stretched out his arm to grab the mast. He knew what was going to happen now…

"ROCKET!" With that, Luffy flew over the mast, grabbing the object as well. But, there arose a problem. Luffy was flying away from the ship!

"Oh, man! That guy sure has a habit of messing up my week. Just wait, you guys!" Franky said, before dropping his guitar and aiming his right hand at the airborne Luffy. Again, Ed started shivering with excitement.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Just then, Franky's right arm shot out after Luffy, grabbing him by the leg. Eddy and Double-Dee almost fell over from watching this. Even though Ed had shown it to them all days possible, they just hadn't settled to see it in real-life!

After successfully reeling in Luffy, Franky returned back to his guitar, and the people startled by the event (Double-Dee, Eddy, Brook, Usopp and Chopper) returned to whatever they were doing. "Hey, look! It's a bag of some sorts! And it has loads of books inside of it!" Luffy were looking excitedly through the bag, only for Ed to snag it from him.

"Cool, it's my bag! I thought that I left it at home!" Inside the bag were the biggest collection of One Piece books you've ever seen, not to mention Ed's emergency food supply, and of course, his gravy.

"So THAT'S where you hid the gravy, Ed!" Eddy had taken a little break with Zoro's drinking game to see what Ed was up to.

"Hey, shorty. You're not chickening out, are you?" Zoro said, catching Eddy's attention. "Do I look like a quitter, moss head?" Zoro's eyes widened. NOW he was pissed. So, without any more disturbing events, the two continued their game, not giving a care about anything else. Ed began to laugh, not noticing that Double-Dee snuck off…

Double-Dee went to the front of the ship, gazing at the calm sea. He was wondering how they had really ended up on this ocean, he wondered who could be responsible for this, but most of all, he wondered how they would be able to return home. Just then, the sound of a lighter lighting up could be heard. Double-Dee spun around to see Sanji standing next to him.

"It's really calm tonight. Usually, it's some kind of storm or something." the cook said, before lighting the cigarette he had picked out of his pocket.

"You know, smoking kills."

"I know that."

"Isn't health a priority amongst cooks?"

"Usually, it is."

Silence. Double-Dee really couldn't come up with a comeback to that one. Sanji breathed out a little smoke cloud that dispersed into the dark night. "Well, you'd better get back to the others if you want dessert!" With that, the chef began walking slowly towards the others, before suddenly levitating, blowing out heart-shaped smoke-clouds as he shouted "MELLORIN!" Double-Dee started laughing, before joining with the others.

The next morning came rather quickly. After the crew had woken up, they got in position. That means that Brook would pester Nami and Robin in order to see their panties, Zoro would just doze off as usual, Sanji would alternate between fighting with Zoro and swooning over Nami and Robin, Usopp would work on his inventions, Chopper would listen to Usopp as he told stories about him single-handedly managed to defeat an entire horde of fishmen, Franky would stand by the steering wheel to hold Luffy away from it and Luffy would, well, be Luffy. But, as you may remember, they have three extra guests onboard their ship, namely the Eds. So, what would they be doing? Well, Double-Dee would help out with practical things around the ship, Eddy had his debt to repay Nami, and Ed was hanging around Luffy being… Ed.

Just then, the silence was broken.

The sound of an explosion could be heard eastward of the ship. Usopp, having heard it first, ran outside to see what was going on. His fears were raised as he saw the white flag of the enemy ship come in closer. "T-t… TROUBLE! IT'S THE MARINES!!!"

The Straw Hats, having heard the commotion that Usopp had made, were now positioned at the side of the ship, looking at the marine ship sailing next to them. The Ed's had also joined them. The first thing Ed noticed was that the ship was much bigger than any other ship he had seen in the manga, about the size of a Buster Call ship.

"Hey, maybe you should go below deck? This is going to be tough for rookies." Ed heard what Zoro had said, yet he wasn't deterred.

"I'll just think of some moves with my Devil Fruit! You guys try it to!" said Ed, eagerly waiting for the ship to get into position.

"But, since they are from the Marine, shouldn't we avoid attacking them?" came the unsure reply from Double-Dee, who really hadn't given criminality in his life any thoughts.

"They are starting it, Double-Dee! So we'll just kick their asses!" said Ed, merrily copying Luffy, who said the exact same thing at that moment.

The ship came closer. The captain onboard the Marine ship was of powerful build, and he was armed with a load of weapons. People who survived this man's wrath called him Captain Slayer, because his real name was only given to those dead by his hand. He smiled, as they closed in on the pirate ship. "Alright, time to show these fellows what it means to prove justice! Let's do what Enies Lobby failed at! Men, CHARGE!!!" The Marines shouted out a war-cry, as they got even closer to the Sunny.

"Gomu Gomu no… PISTOL!" shouted the rubber man, who shot out his fist, hitting several Marines before connecting with its target, Slayer. However, the attack did little damage, as hidden underneath his Marine jacket was a suit of Wootz Steel armour, the same material of Don Krieg's armour.

Heeding no mind to this, most of the Straw-Hats jumped aboard the ship, leaving Nami, Robin, Chopper and Double-Dee behind. Eddy had learned during the night how to form blades out of his arms via his Ougon Ougon powers, which he used rather poorly compared to Brook and Zoro, but he was still able to do some harm with them. Ed, on the other hand, didn't have to learn anything during the night, as his immense B-Movie knowledge also included that kind of devil he could transform into, as he preformed moves taken straight from "I went into the bowels of Hades and only got this lousy T-Shirt, part 3".

"DEVIL HORN BASH!" was merely one example of this, where Ed used his newly acquired horns to knock several Marines overboard the ship. While Ed was bashing his way through the marines, Franky and Usopp were on the side-lines, blasting more marines than you have fingers on your arms.

Brook and Zoro were also rather busy, slashing their way through the horde of Marines. "Oni Giri!" "Gavotte Bond en Avant!" "Tora Gari!" "Prelude Au Fer!" was some of the moves used by the duo as they worked in perfect sync together.

Sanji had to team up with a losing Eddy, before the poor sap would be killed by Marines. "Attacking kids like that isn't very polite, you know!" Sanji said, before jumping over some Marines, landing on one with his arms. "Party Table Kick-Course!" Sanji shouted before spinning rapidly with his feet, smashing several Marine jaws. Eddy also got in on the game, forming a golden mallet which he used with ease.

Luffy, as you may have guessed, went straight after the captain. "BAZOOKA!" The arms of the rubber pirate slammed into the Marine captain, however, the armour didn't break. "Kra ha ha ha ha! Do you really think that my armour breaks that easily, kid? If you think it's just as breakable as that wimp Don Krieg's, then think again!" Wasting no time, the hulking captain threw his jacket away, revealing the armour underneath. It was formed almost like Don Krieg's, but the colour was platinum instead of golden. Immediately afterwards, he pulled out an axe out of nowhere, slicing after Luffy.

Luckily, Luffy jumped just in time for the axe to land on the deck, causing multiple cracks all over. On the Sunny, Double-Dee saw this, growing more and more worried about his friend's security. Growing even more stressed, he called to Nami: "Why aren't you worried about your friends?! The ship may break down any minute now and they are still onboard!"

Nami simply shook her head before replying: "In case you haven't noticed, this pirate crew was the one who escaped Enies Lobby and the Buster Call. I think that you could focus more on attacking them than worrying about their security." Double-Dee, taking in what she had just said, fell to his knees. Attacking just like that? No way! But still…

Double-Dee started to think of the numerous anime series that Ed forced Eddy and himself to watch. He didn't know why, but it was the only thing he found possible at the moment. One in particular invoked some memories. Ed had described it as "The one thing that inspired One Piece". What was it called again… Dragon Ball! Those memories triggered something within Double-Dee, who in turn formed a sphere of light in his hands, placed next to his right hip. "Oh my, I can already hear the lawsuits. GUYS! GET BACK HERE!"

Ed, who had just defeated several Marines, heard the call from the Sunny, and turned around to see Double-Dee charging up some attack. "Oh, there's Double-Dee! Wonder what he's doing. Wasn't he on this ship? Um… Oh, he's trying to do a… Wait, he can't do that! DOUBLE-DEE, CHANGE THE NAME REAL QUICK! GUYS, BACK ON THE SUNNY!" With that, Ed flew back on the ship, followed by Eddy, Franky, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro and Brook. Luffy, of course, was still trying to crush Slayers armour, but the results were sub-par.

"Kra ha ha ha ha! Pitiful pirate! It's time for you to meet justice!" Slayer had backed Luffy in a corner, yet the rubber pirate wouldn't give up the battle just yet. "BULLET! BAZOOKA! BULLET! BAZOOKA!" Luffy's attacks didn't break Slayers armour, no matter how many times he tried. Not that the narrow space to fight in was giving him any advantages… Anyways, Slayer, tired of Luffy's futile attempts, raised his axe over his head, preparing for the final blow.

"Kra ha ha ha ha! You don't stand a chance, Straw-Hat Luffy. Your evil ways end here, pirate! Prepare to – Huh?" Finally noticing the bright light, he turned around to see all Straw-Hat pirates (except Luffy) onboard the ship. But the most shocking sight was the energy ball one of the members was creating. "Hey, why is that guy wearing a sock on his head?"

"LIGHT DESTRUCTION WAVE!!!" Releasing the energy in his hands, Double-Dee destroyed the enemy ship with only a motion of his arms. Luckily, no Marines were killed with this attack, but most of them were scorched into unknowingness. All Straw-Hats were baffled at this sight, mostly because Luffy was still onboard the ship!

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU IDIOT?!" the entire Straw-Hat crew (including Eddy) shouted at Double-Dee, who himself was completely at a loss at words.

"OH MY GOD! ED, I'MSOSORRYIKILLEDYOURIDOLPLEASEDONTHURTMEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE… huh?" was the distressed call from Double-Dee when he realized that he may have killed Ed's all time idol, only to notice that Ed had disappeared. Suddenly, two laughs could be heard at the same time. The crew raised their heads to see Ed in his half-demon form holding Luffy, who had just been saved from Double-Dee's ferocious attack.

Luffy, not at all scared of the attack, was laughing harder than ever before. "Man, Sockhead-ossan, you're one interesting fellow!" His crew was distressed by the fact that Luffy didn't really care if he had died from that attack.

After Chopper had fixed up the wounds that the crew had received (not that it was that serious), the crew went back to their usual business. Double-Dee was still at a loss of words, not knowing the potential of his newfound powers. However, one thing that had struck him was that Ed never entered his full-demon transformation. Maybe it was because that the battle wasn't so serious. But he didn't get to think about it that much, as another call from Usopp up there in the crows nest attracted the crew's attention: There was an island in sight. "Is that the island we passed earlier, Robin?" Nami asked, hoping for a quick answer from Robin.

"Yes, Miss Navigator. It's called Portalia Island. The funny thing about that island is that it has no magnetic force-field, which means that no Log Pose ever points towards it."

"Maybe it's a ship, like Thriller Bark?"

"I highly doubt that. Still, we'll have to re-supply here before we can go to Fishman Island."

Ed stared at the island for a while, wondering whatever troubles they would encounter. However, with the Straw-Hat crew, plus him and his friends, there wouldn't be any troubles, right?

Luffy suddenly started shouting "Alright! Set sail for Portalia Island!" To which the entire crew replied with an enormous cheer.

On the island, on top of a clock tower, a girl was gazing over the ocean. When she saw the incoming pirate ship, she scrolled through a list of wanted posters. Once she found what she was looking after, she picked up a Baby Den-Den Mushi, and waited for an reply.

"Hello? What is it?" was the reply from the snail phone. The girl took a deep breath, before replying: "It's a pirate crew. It's the Straw-Hats, with a total bounty of 667,000,050 Beri." The other voice started a low laughter, before replying: "Commence the operation. We have work to do."


	4. Enter Etels Tyches

The town on Portalia Island was lively, as usual. The merchants would try to sell over-priced goods that were really worth 5 times less, the kids would run around the square chasing chickens, dogs would be begging the butchers for some bones, and the taverns was filled with visitors, mostly pirate crews with nothing better to do. However, the town would remember this day better than others…

While the town's inhabitants were busy indulging with their activities, an extreme flash of light was visible in the distance. This was startling for the people who lived there, even on the Grand Line. However, a voice suddenly called out to them: "Do not worry! It is probably just Shine-Birds, nothing to worry about!" The voice belonged to the boss of the island, Etels Tyches. His hair was dark-brown, and went down to the bottom blade of his shoulders. It was also covering his left eye. Behind him was a woman, wearing a red, oversized, woollen sweater and sporting a mollet – a combination of a mullet and a Mohawk. She was Etels' older sister, but people only called her Princess No, because she always refused to say her name when someone asked her for it. Also, Etels only called her Ie.

Some minutes later, a pirate ship anchored up in the bay. The inhabitants hadn't received the newest wanted posters yet, so they were totally unaware that the pirates were the infamous Straw-Hats, the same who "had destroyed Enies Lobby", according to the World Government. The captain immediately jumped from the ship as soon as they hit port. Then, he ran towards the nearest restaurant, not even waiting for the rest of his crew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is it possible to be so lively?" was the overlooked comment from Eddy, who still was unable to cope with the fact that the captain of the crew they had landed with was a complete goof-ball.

Everyone agreed to what they would be doing while they anchored up on Portalia. Brook, Usopp, Franky and Eddy would stay on the Sunny (Eddy still had a debt to repay), Zoro, Nami and Double-Dee would try to get Luffy out of the restaurant and Sanji, Ed, Chopper and Robin would get the supplies needed for the trip to Fishman Island.

"Oh, when I get my hands on that money-wasting little…" Nami's rage was so hot, that one could boil eggs while in her presence. Of course, she would have charged you 10,000 beri for it.

"Now, now, Nami, there is no need to get all worked up," tried Double-Dee, which only rewarded him with one of Nami's death-glares. Finally, they found one restaurant that people was racing to get out of, while heavy eating sounds could be heard from the inside. Not wasting any time, Nami stormed inside. Suddenly, high-pitched screaming could be heard, before someone was punched hard. Then, Nami came walking out of the restaurant, dragging Luffy, who had some comically placed bloody wounds and a big bump on his head.

"There. Now, let's get back to the ship with this guy, and find Robin and the others." Nami said, before starting to walk back towards the Sunny. But, suddenly she stopped. Double-Dee and Zoro weren't following her!

"Hey! What are you guys…" She suddenly realized why they weren't following her. They were surrounded by what appeared to be pirates. Zoro remained undeterred, while Double-Dee was shaking uncontrollably. The pirates suddenly charged to attack…

"STOP!"

The pirates suddenly stopped in their tracks. Zoro, Nami and Double-Dee looked towards the direction of the voice. There stood a boy, about 18 years old, eyeing the pirates. The leader of the pirates suddenly stood forward. "Hey, shrimp! What'cha think yer doin', challengin' the Rucksack Pirates like that?!" The boy remained silent.

Suddenly, the leader sprung towards him, trying to cut him with his sword. But, the boy merely swung his head towards the left, dodging the sword with ease. Then, he proceeded to pull out a dagger, before stabbing the pirate with it. He fell dead to the ground.

The pirate crew was shaking like leaves in autumn wind. Then, the boy looked at the pirates with a gaze that would send chills down the spines of the undead. Then, with only one motion of his mouth, he formed one word:

"Boo."

With that, the pirates ran away, more scared than a mouse being chased by a cat. Then there was silence. Then, the boy started laughing. "Oh, man, that was fun! Scaring pirates like that… Oh!" He looked at the quarter that stood before him. Then, he started scratching the back of his head, while smiling slightly.

"Sorry about that. I suppose now that I've saved your lives, I could introduce myself. My name is Etels. Etels Tyches. It's nice to meet you." He then started to walk towards the quarter, all looking at the newcomer.

"You know, if there are more of you in town, you should come over to my place. I live under the clock tower. Hope to see you there!" With that, Etels jumped on top of a building, before proceeding to jump on several of them, before disappearing.

Nami and Luffy was still staring in the direction of which Etels had disappeared in, before Zoro approached them. "Hey, were we going to go back to the ship, or are we going to stay here all day long?"

Luffy finally broke the silence. "That guy was SO cool! Wonder if he would like to join my crew?" His joy was short-lived, as Nami and Zoro forcefully dragged Luffy back towards the Sunny. Double-Dee was to follow them, when he noticed that Etels had dropped something. It was a piece of cloth, imprinted with a Jolly Roger. In place of the normal crossbones, two scythes were placed behind the skull, who was smiling with an evil gleam in its eyes. Double-Dee also noticed that the dead pirate's hat also had the same symbol…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Shorty. You mind bringing over some of those nails?" Franky called, doing some minor repairs on the Sunny, just in case. A box of nails flied right in his face, meaning that Eddy, the one Franky called for, was in an extremely bad mood.

Eddy was of course infuriated by the sheer fact that HE, the King of Pranks and Scams… well, the Prince, had to be stuck on a foreign ship run by fictional pirates only his most dim-witted friend had any knowledge about, and on top of that, had to do slave work as well! "Oh, if that dang woman hadn't been so frightening, I would've given her a piece of my mind…" His enraged thoughts came to an abrupt halt when the sound of Usopp calling everyone to the top-deck could be heard.

"They've arrived. Just stay calm, and you'll be safe." Usopp said, whilst awaiting the enormous amount of pain and anger was to be released upon one of the poor unfortunate souls aboard the Sunny. Instead, a silent Nami, a lively Luffy, an ignorant Zoro and a distressed Double-Dee boarded the ship. "Shorty, Brook. Go get the others. I have an announcement to make." Nami said. Brook, obviously thinking that a pair of panties was coming his way, jumped with joy overboard and on land, while Eddy merely climbed unenthusiastically over the railing, before jumping on land.

Walking through the streets, Eddy noticed that not many people were stunned by the sight of Brook, him being a skeleton and all. "Aren't ya worried that someone is going to laugh at you or something, Brook?" The skeleton merely laughed to himself, leaving Eddy without an answer. Finally, they encountered Sanji, carrying all of Robin's shopping bags, while she was walking with Chopper and Ed, both eating some Mizu Mizu candy.

"Eddy! You should really try this candy! It's almost as good as jawbreakers!" Ed said, whilst munching on his candy, grossing Eddy and Sanji out. Robin smiled, and proceeded to use her Hana Hana powers to take her bags from Sanji, before handing some Mizu Mizu candy to Brook, Eddy and Sanji. Then, the group walked back to the ship…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, listen up. We have received an invitation to some get-together by someone named Etels Tyches. However, I think that there is something suspicious with this affair, so we'll be fair about this. Those who want to go to this gathering, raise their hands!" The order was swept across the deck, leaving the various members with their choices. Luffy, Chopper and Ed all instinctively raised their hands, eager to get to the party, which they thought that this was about. Zoro, not being for gatherings where sake wasn't involved, didn't raise his hand. Usopp decided that meetings with a person they had no knowledge of, wasn't such a good idea. Nami didn't raise her hand either. Robin, thinking it to be interesting, raised her hand. Sanji didn't raise his hand, mainly because Nami didn't do so. Brook raised his hand, eager to meet any ladies they could meet. Franky didn't raise his hand, either. The crew then turned to Eddy and Double-Dee. Eddy just sighed, before raising his hand, but Double-Dee was still confused about the cloth from earlier, so he didn't raise his hand.

Nami put her hand on her forehead. "Jeez, we can't get a fair verdict around here… Alright, we'll settle this with Janken!" The game would be played with the two-out-of-three rules, between Luffy and Nami. On the first strike, Luffy got paper, and Nami got rock. On the second strike, Luffy got rock and Nami got scissors. On the third strike, both received paper. For seven strikes, they only got draws. The tension arose around the crew. Finally, Luffy got scissors, and Nami got… paper.

"YOSHA! LET'S GO TO THE MYSTERY PARTY!" Luffy shouted, striking all members down with his mighty voice. After they had recovered, Eddy was forced to set up a barrier of gold around the Sunny, just in case. They then went towards the clock tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door into the clock towers base building opened and the entire Straw-Hat crew walked inside, being met with dead silence. Then, the sound of another door opening could be heard. Robin turned her head around to see that a girl - about 19 years old – had entered the room. She walked towards the crew, whilst they admired that though with her baggy pants, she didn't lose her footing. "Welcome to the Tyches residence. Etels will soon come to see you." she said, after stopping in front of the crew.

Of course, Sanji's next move was predictable. "Oh, my sweetest lady! Your beauty is sparkling off every wall into the star-filled heavens. Oh, most generous woman, may I have the name of the most fairest?" There was silence. Then, the girl simply replied: "No way, ass-hat." This shocked Sanji, and all of the other crew members. They hadn't relied upon hearing something like this!

"My, my, Ie, that's not polite to say to our guests!" a familiar voice called from the top of the stairs. Then, someone jumped from the top of the stairs, again shocking the crew. However, the newcomer managed to land perfectly on his feet, doing some dramatic pose. Then, he managed to trip in comedic fashion, slamming his head against the floor. Nami, Zoro, Luffy and Double-Dee could conduct that the unlucky fellow was Etels, the same guy who had given the invitation to them. The girl, whom the crew now identified as Ie, pinched the bridge of her nose, apparently embarrassed by this stunt.

"Brother, if you do that again, I swear to God that I'll kill you!" she screamed at Etels in comedic anger, while he was recomposing himself. Shaking his head, he started laughing at his own stupidity, and soon afterwards, Ie forgot about her anger, and started to laugh as well. The Straw-Hat's had no idea what was going on. Finally, Etels stopped laughing, and turned towards the crew. "Ah, so you came after all! I've been waiting, you know! Right this way, please!" With that, Etels walked through a double-door; the same Ie had come through. The crew decided to follow him.

The sight that the crew was met with was baffling. On a giant table was placed the biggest buffet you'd ever imagine, and to top it off, a mountain of chocolate was stacked next to the table. In front of the chocolate mountain, a grizzly bear was sleeping. "Cool! Look at all the chocolate!" Ed then proceeded to transform into his half-demon form and fly towards the chocolate mountain, only to be blocked by the giant paw of the bear, which knocked Ed right into a wall.

Etels was set back for a moment. Then, he proceeded to help Ed up from the crash. "I'm really sorry about that. My pet bear doesn't like that people start on dessert without having eaten dinner first." The bear turned towards the crew and glared at them, before going back to sleep. "Now, let's sit down for some food, eh?"

The party lasted until long upon the night. Zoro, Eddy, Sanji and Etels were engaging in a drinking game, while Ie was playing Tag with Luffy, Ed, Chopper, Usopp and Brook, which later on evolved into a food-fight. Robin was busy enjoying the book she was reading, while Franky and the bear were… arm wrestling?

The only ones not so festive were Nami and Double-Dee, who still were suspicious of this whole ordeal. Etels, already haven lost the game, turned his attention towards the pair. He proceeded to walk towards them. "Hey, come on now, you two! Isn't this supposed to be a party? Join in on the fun! There's some gambling and games going on -" Etels didn't manage to finish his sentence, as Nami's eyes glistened with shine. "Gambling?! Count me in!" With that, she ran off in no specific direction.

Double-Dee wasn't very festive at all, and Etels noticed this. He sat down next to Double-Dee, before starting a conversation: "So, I saw what your friend did. He's eaten a Zoan fruit, I suppose?" Double-Dee nodded.

"I see. Are there more who has the power of the Devil?" Double-Dee looked at Etels, who was starting to grow annoying. But not wanting to be rude, Double-Dee answered: "Well, it's Luffy with his rubber powers, Robin with her flower powers, Chopper with his human transformation, Brook with his rebirth power, Ed with his Devil transformation, me with my light control and Eddy with his gold powers." Etels took this in, before nodding.

"I see. Excuse me, but I need to go outside for a minute." With that, Etels walked out of the door. Both the buffet table and the chocolate mountain had disappeared, eaten by the ones playing tag (mostly Luffy), but Ie had simply walked in to the kitchen, before returning with another mountain of chocolate in only seconds!

As the company was having fun altogether, suddenly, a large explosion occurred outside of the room. Ie ran out of the room along with the bear, followed by the crew. Half of the entrance hall was blown apart, with Etels lying scorched in the centre. Chopper started panicking immediately, running over to Etels to tend to his wounds. Strangely enough, Ie didn't seem to care about her brother's apparent demise, something which grossed Nami out. Through the eye-harming dust, one could hear laughter. Luffy's eyes widened. "It's him!"

Outside of the clock tower, the battered form of the Marine captain stood outside, enjoying the chaos he had created with his bomb. "Now these pirates will learn what happens when you mock the essence of justice! Mark my words; Captain Slayer will have your heads! KRA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"


	5. Vs Captain Slayer

Luffy stared outside, as the dust finally cleared up. It had started raining, and the shape of the Marine captain from before was visible. Luffy's eyes narrowed, and his eyebrows furrowed in sheer anger. "You bastard! How could you do this to him?!" he shouted, whilst charging towards the Marine captain.

Slayer cracked his neck, before smiling a smile of victory. "Come here and get some, Straw-Hat." Luffys fist flied at Slayer, hitting him straight in the gut. Yet, because of his armour, it was impossible to damage him. Nonetheless, Luffy kept up his assault, using his rubber attacks everywhere he could imagine.

Sanji stood and simply sighed. "Man, this sure brings back memories. He did this against that restaurant-stealing admiral back at the Baratie, too." With that, Sanji leaped into the air, spinning several times until one could only see his colours spinning around. Slayer saw this, but before he could react…

"Concasse!"

Sanji's leg shot right into Slayer, making a heavy cracking sound, presumably of someone's bones being smashed to pieces. However, as it turned out, Sanji hadn't hit his skull, but his hand… which happened to sport a diamond knuckle glove, ala Don Krieg. Sanji's cry of pain was shortened, as Slayer took the moment to fling Sanji into a wall, where he didn't move from.

"Don't think that I came unprepared, Straw-Hat. I've prepared something for ALL of your friends!" Then, Slayer shot out a net, aiming for the rest of the crew. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Franky and the Ed's managed to escape, but Chopper, Robin and Brook got captured under the net, where they were stuck. It was a sea-stone net!

Slayer turned his attention towards the rest of the crew, whom had scattered around the square, all preparing something. He went for Nami first. Nami saw him charging at her, but she managed to duck before he punched her with his glove. Then, she took out her Perfect Clima-Tact, before turning on her Thunder Charge. Slayer, who had run ahead by accident, could only watch as Nami swung her weapon at him, shouting "Swing Arm!" The shock seemingly stopped Slayer, but he merely laughed.

"That's an interesting weapon, girl. I'll have to take it to the headquarters when I'm done with you!" With that, he grabbed one of the shoulder plates placed on his armour, before slamming it right unto Nami, knocking her out. He smiled, as he tried to pick up the weapon, but then…

"HISSATSU HINO TORI BOSHI!" A giant firebird dived into Slayer, sending him right into a wall. However, he got up pretty quickly. Looking around for the one who could have fire the shot, he spotted something on a roof. It was Usopp, with his Kabuto in hand, whilst his legs were shaking uncontrollably with fear.

"I AM… THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP! I won't tolerate that you defeat my friends! Now, have a taste of my Atlas Suisei!" After his speech, he fired four pellets at Slayer, all arcing to resemble an Atlas Beetle's horns. They all hit Slayer at the same time, but the attack didn't even seem to faze him.

Slayer simply sighed, before aiming his other shoulder plate at Usopp. "Well, have at you, Long-nose!" The shield fired several stakes at Usopp at an extreme speed, only missing because of Usopp's hasty retreat towards another rooftop, where he preceded to fire yet another Atlas Suisei, this one hitting Slayer directly in the face. Enraged, Slayer threw several pellets at the building Usopp was standing on. When they received contact with the building, they exploded, bringing both Usopp and the building down. Slayer smiled, before pointing his attention towards Franky.

Franky, of course, didn't come unprepared. He had dislocated his shoulders in order to use his Franky Destroyer Hou. "Heh. I hope that you've prepared yourself, Captain, because I'm extremely super this week! Chaser Bullets!" Slayers eyes widened. He had never heard of such technology before! If they could chase after him…

Franky fired the cannons, and to Slayer's relief, they didn't chase after him. However, the only one who was chasing him was Franky himself! Franky ran after Slayer, not stopping once with firing his guns. Slayer, after some humorous chasing, finally got to his senses, before turning around, revealing 10 guns in his armour, also holding two in his hands. "Die, you filthy pirate!" Slayer shouted, before firing all of his guns at once, all hitting Franky. However, he remained undeterred, even though his face was full of lead. Instead of writhing in pain, he pulled off the skin of his right hand, revealing a metallic hand. Still bamboozled by the fact that Franky hadn't died, he couldn't react in time to defend himself against Franky's attack.

"Strong Hammer!"

The mighty punch knocked Slayer through several buildings, all because Franky had a full cola-charge. Seeming content with his apparent victory, Franky walked over towards the sea-stone net, in order to help Chopper, Robin and Brook. "Man, if I meet anymore people like that, my week'll never be enjoyable." he said to himself before reaching the net.

But, before he could rescue the poor Devil Fruit users, a giant spiked ball on a chain flied right into Franky's back, inflicting searing pain to the Cyborg, who fell down, defeated. The ball belonged to Slayer, who hadn't given up just yet. Only a few cracks were imprinted in his armour.

Zoro was looking at the defeated crew members around him, all battered and beaten by the same man. Looking up, Zoro saw the man responsible for this. Then, he took the black cloth strapped around his left arm, binding it around his head. He placed his sword Wado Ihcimonji between his teeth, before grabbing his other swords, Shuusui and Sandai Kitetsu. Now he was dead serious.

Slayer laughed. "Santoryu, eh? I've been waiting for an opponent like this!" Then Slayer dragged out a massive claymore. The fight was on. Zoro started charging at Slayer, not giving Slayer any chances of retaliation or counters. Eventually, Slayer managed to block Zoro's three swords, but not for long. Zoro broke the guard, before spinning rapidly.

"Tatsumaki!"

The ensuing whirlwind sent Slayer flying, but his armour was still intact. In some sort of desperation, Slayer flung his claymore at Zoro, who easily dodged it. Slayer started falling at great speed, just as Zoro put his handheld swords behind Wado.

"Tora Gari!"

The ensuing swipe sent Slayer flying towards a wall. Before Slayer could react, Zoro readied all of his swords.

"Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hou!"

The massive gusts of energized wind destroyed the building Slayer was stuck under, trapping him under massive amounts of debris. However, before Luffy had any chances of congratulating him or something like that, the ruins started shaking, and Slayer once again rose.

"I told you, it's not that easy to defeat me!" Now, Slayer took both of his shoulder plates, connecting them into a lance, the same type Don Krieg had used against Luffy back in East Blue. Zoro, not daunted by this sight, charged again, but Slayer had a smile of confidence slapped on his face. Then, Slayer swung his lance down, being blocked by Zoro's three swords. However, the lance erupted into a explosion, which sent Zoro into a building on the opposite side of the square.

"Kra ha ha ha ha! One would tread lightly when facing this lance! I thought that you had seen what it was capable of when your captain defeated Don Krieg!"

Zoro lifted a huge piece of debris off of him, whilst shaking his head. "Sorry, but I was occupied at the time. So, that lance's capable of creating explosions, eh? Better be careful." With that, Zoro charged at him again. Slayer tried bringing his lance upon Zoro, but this time, Zoro was prepared. Zoro spun around him, whilst avoiding any blows from the lance. Then suddenly, Zoro appeared behind Slayer, who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Tou Rou Nagashi!"

Zoro had managed to avoid the lance completely, whilst having cut Slayer over his face, creating a minor wound. "Huh, that's weird. His armour should have been destroyed by now." Slayer smirked, before erupting into a maniacal laugh.

"KRA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! This armour may be made of the same material as Don Krieg's, but I've reinforced it thousands of times! There is no way to be able to break it!" Not hesitating one moment, Slayer attacked Zoro with the lance, which exploded ten times more powerful than last time. Zoro had no way to escape the attack, and was once again knocked into a building. But now, Slayer threw 30 bombs at the building, which all exploded, making the building go down on Zoro.

"Kra ha ha ha ha! If the building doesn't kill you, then I will… As soon as I'm done with your captain!" Slayer finally turned towards Luffy, who had anger written all over his face.

"Okay, that's it! Not only do you attack that nice guy's house and the nice guy, but you've taken down my whole crew! Now I'm really going to kick your ass! Gomu Gomu no Pistol!!!" With that, Luffy shot his fist at Slayer, who simply grabbed the outstretched arm. Luffy had nothing else he could do but to let his arm retract, which was exactly what Slayer was waiting for.

Dropping his lance before picking up his claymore, Slayer smiled. "Kra ha ha ha ha! The end of the Straw-Hat crew has come! Farewell, Straw Hat!" Luffy started picking up speed as Slayer swung his claymore over his head, prepared to kill. Then, when Luffy got in range, he brought the sword downwards.

There was silence. Luffy had closed his eyes, waiting for the sword he could grab and throw away. But, it didn't come down. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Eddy had created a golden sword which was holding Slayer's sword in the air. "Shorty!"

Eddy smiled. "Heh, you've still got some rats to deal with, metal head!" Even though Eddy was confident, his strength said something else. After a small bit of struggling, Slayer flung his sword sideways, sending Eddy flying.

"Hmm, we seem to have someone else to kill." With that, Slayer threw Luffy into another building, making sure that he was stuck there. Then, he turned his attention towards Eddy. However, before any other moves were prepared from him, Ed in his half-devil form and Double-Dee jumped in front of Eddy, who had just gotten on his legs.

"Hey, I really don't need help on this one!" Eddy started, wanting to give Slayer a piece of his mind.

Being the sarcastic person that he was, Double-Dee replied with a surly "Like your failed scams, huh, Eddy?"

"Ed shall defeat the tin can!" was the most intelligent thing spurting out of Ed's mouth.

Slayer eyed the trio. "Hmm. Neither you three nor that skeleton is on the wanted lists. I'll take care of his identity later, but first, who are you three?"

The trio all smiled slyly (although Ed's smile could be questionable on that fact), before replying to Slayer's question: "The Three Ed's!"

Slayer did a small smile, before breaking out in a laugh. "Not to be rude, but aren't you kids too small to be playing pirates? I know of a kindergarten you can play in!" However, saying this invoked Eddy's anger.

"Hey, we ain't no kiddie babies, asshole!" With that, ignoring the shocked remark of his swear by Double-Dee, Eddy leapt at him after forming several daggers out of gold, before effectively throwing all of them at Slayer. Almost all of the daggers hit the armour, which was more of a waste, but one of them narrowly passed Slayer's head.

"Oh, so that's how the kiddies play, huh? Well, fine, babies, let's play!" With that, Slayer pulled a platinum helmet out from nowhere, before putting it on his head. It was now impossible to get any direct attacks on him.

"Ed and Double-Dee, get ready! Try out some of those Devil-attack thingies or light beams! I'll go at him directly." Not letting any of the other Ed's comment on this plan, Eddy once again charged at Slayer.

"Eat this! Golden Prison!" Out of Eddy's hands spurted liquid gold, which encased Slayer's hands and feet, effectively locking him in place without any capabilities of using his weapons. As Eddy preformed this manoeuvre, Ed was in the air, charging up for some attack.

"Devil Flame Breath!"

With that, Ed blew out purple flames out of his mouth, aiming straignt at Slayer. However, the Golden Prison didn't hold Slayer stuck for long, as he managed to avoid the flames, which created a crater in the area he had stood in. Eddy smiled at Slayer, whose face was filled with both confusion and anger. "I told you that you shouldn't look down on us even we're kids."

Slayer was now VERY angered. Letting out a battle-cry, he reached for his lance, which he threw straight at Eddy. If Ed hadn't flown down and saved Eddy, he would've been dead from the explosion. Undeterred by his miss, Slayer rushed to pick up his weapon again, when suddenly…

"Light Destruction Wave!"

The familiar call had been stuck in Slayer's ears for who knows how long, and now, he got it and the ensuing attack in full replay. The massive light wave completely annihilated several buildings (which luckily were abandoned), and when the light had faded, the area which Double-Dee had attacked was non-existent. No sign of neither Slayer or any buildings there.

Ed started flying around in the air (still holding Eddy), happy over their victory. Double-Dee turned his attention towards Robin, Chopper and Brook. Deciding to help them, he ran over to the net, which he tried to remove with mixed results. "That is strange. Even though my physique is nothing to brag about, I should be capable of lifting this net off. But I can't!

Robin managed to turn her head towards Double-Dee, to give him a reply: "This is a net made out of sea-stone, a type of material which is said to contain the essence of the sea. And of course, since Devil Fruit users are shunned by the sea, which means that they cannot use their powers and become powerless, this material also gives the same negative side-effects."

However, before she was able to continue her story, her face grew hastily with fear. Double-Dee was curious as to why she was acting like that, but suddenly… The feeling of liquid trickling down his arm suddenly made him realize what was going on: Slayer wasn't dead, and had impaled Double-Dee's shoulder with a scythe. The pain was unbearable, and Double-Dee let out a cry of pain, as the weapon exited its own-made entrance, before Double-Dee collapsed on his back, looking upon the captain who stood before him.

"Kra… Ha… Ha… No one… can escape… justice." With that, Slayer slowly raised his scythe again, ready to kill the nuisance. However, he had two more things to worry about: Ed and Eddy.

"Hey, you bastard! Let my friend go!" Eddy charged at Slayer, trying to beat him with a golden hammer, but Slayer simply grabbed Eddy in a choke-hold, while still holding his scythe over his head. However, Ed suddenly flied in the back of his head, shattering the helmet to tiny pieces. But, if that wasn't enough, Slayer managed to grab Ed in a choke-hold in the same hand he already was choking Eddy in!

As his lips formed into a sinister smile, Slayer uttered his next words: "You pathetic children have NO idea what you got yourself into when you challenged me, Captain Slayer. Now, farewell, puny brats!" Then, he proceeded to bring his scythe down upon Double-Dee.

But, that would be the last thing he failed at.

Looking down, he saw that an arm had impaled him. And not only that, but it had penetrated his armour! Looking further ahead, he saw a boy with his hair covering his left eye, and his right arm having changed colour from a green shirt into a greyish colour. It was Etels, who had recovered from the blast earlier, and had managed to defeat Slayer. This attack had forced Slayer to release his grip on the two bys and the scythe. Etels pulled his arm out of Slayer, before grabbing his head and speaking these words:

"Don't… EVER. Do that again."

With that, Etels flung Slayer right into a pillar close-by, which fell right upon Slayer's battered body. The Marine captain stayed down. Captain Slayer was dead.

Etels started helping the various Straw-Hat's out of the predicaments Slayer had put them through (with the exception of Zoro, who got out fine by himself). No one said a word while this was going on. Ie and the bear walked over to Double-Dee, letting him rest on the bear's back. The wound wasn't fatal, but it was still painful.

After helping the Hammers out from the net, Etels sat down, eyes looking downwards. "I'm… really sorry that this happened. You probably need rest. Jimmy'll escort you back to your ship, where you may rest."

Eddy looked at Etels in confusion. "Huh? Who's Jimmy?" Etels responded by tilting his head towards the bear. "Oh, I get it. It's his name." With that, Jimmy led the crew away from the clock tower. Ie and Etels was left standing in the rain.

Ie looked at Etels, who just stared into the ground, pondering about the ordeal they had been through. "Are you sure that they'll do fine, brother?" Etels looked up at her- Or rather down at her, considering that despite Ie being the elder sister, Etels outdid her in height.

Etels replied with an emotionless reply: "Only the one's with Devil's powers. But we'll have to focus most on those kids, specifically the long one and the smart one. They have powers that outdo every single one of the Devil Fruit's, possibly even mine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chopper finally managed to get some rest after healing the wounds of the crew. That included fixing Sanji's broken leg, Double-Dee's shoulder, Zoro and Luffy's usual eye-sickening battle-torn bodies and Usopp's "high-building-collapsing-right-under-me" trauma. He only praised himself that he, Brook and Robin had escaped so lightly, but he was also a little saddened by the fact that they couldn't do so much during the battle. Pondering about this, Chopper fell asleep.

Robin had decided to sneak off the boat to get some information about the island. But, seeing that the entire town was very alerted by the commotion that had occurred near the clock tower earlier, she decided not to use her Devil Fruit abilities. The only place open was a little book store, which she entered.

"Oh!" was the unexpected reply from inside the store. Behind the counter stood a man with a tooth-brush moustache and a monocle. "I'm sorry, but the store's almost closing, lady. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

Robin didn't make eye contact with the clerk, but only looked at the several books. "I was just looking for some information regarding Portalia." The clerk eyed her cautiously, before making an "Oh" pose.

"You're Nico Robin of the Straw-Hat crew, aren't you?" Robin looked at the man, before nodding.

"Yes. Our crew is only saving up for our trip to Fishman Island." she replied.

The clerk sighed, before giving another reply: "Well, you'd better hurry up on those savings. Come midnight tomorrow, it will be too late." Robin looked at the clerk again, now with a look of seriousness on her face.

"Really… Could you tell me more?"


	6. Secrets and plans at Portalia

The sun rose on the horizon, just as the crew on the Thousand Sunny awoke from their slumber. As always, Luffy had immediately flown out of his bedroom, straight for the kitchen, hoping to get his hands on some breakfast. The others followed suite. Sanji had to work with the few provisions they had, since they never got the chance to collect groceries last day.

However, as he served the others, Sanji sensed that something was amiss. "Hey, where's Robin?" As he said that, several heads turned to see that Robin's seat was empty!

"That's strange. She wasn't in her bed when I woke up either!" Nami suddenly said, causing even more distress among the crew members. But, before chaos could fully erupt, the sound of a door opening was heard and in the doorway stood Robin, with two bags in her hands.

"Robin! Where have you been?" Luffy suddenly said, all with confusion in his face.

Robin only smiled at her captain's confusion, before she replied: "I stood up early to shop for groceries, Luffy." With that, she sprouted several arms to give Sanji the bags.

"But we were going to shop for groceries today! Why do so this early?"

Robin sighed, before she took her seat. "Well, yesterday, I heard from a book-seller that we'd best get our errands done before midnight today." Luffy tilted his head in confusion once again, with a facial expression that only begged to ask "How come?"

Robin had seen this expression, and started to explain. "According to the salesman, Portalia is placed right underneath one of the Grand Line's most mysterious things: A portal zone. This zone activates once a week and anything that enters it will disappear, presumably to another place, or maybe even another dimension or another era of time. Also, anything not acquainted with the portal's surroundings will be sucked in automatically."

The crew all nodded upon hearing this. Then, both Luffy and Ed gave away the exact same reply: "So it's a mystery zone." Robin nodded to this, making the rest of the crew topple over in pure classical anime-style.

"Now, since the island is directly underneath the zone, the inhabitants decided to raise the buildings from the ground itself, thus making them a part of the portal's surroundings. That exact zone is what gave Portalia its name. Now, should anything not from this island – be it other people or damages to buildings - be in the vicinity of the zone at the time of its activation, they will be dragged off somewhere else. That's why I shopped for groceries earlier this morning: To ensure that we get to Fishman Island before it activates."

Double-Dee pondered upon these words. "But does anyone know what happens if one's sucked in one of those portals?" he asked, having a faint premonition…

"Well, no one really knows, as anyone who is pulled into the portal, will never return. However, as the rumour goes, any inanimate objects, or dead persons will be disintegrated upon contact. But, if a living being is pulled into the portal, they might end up in another dimension. Or they could get disintegrated as well." Robin replied.

Double-Dee sighed. "Well, if there's any way we can get home, that portal is our best shot." he said after a while. Even though the Straw-Hats were nice to them, they couldn't be compared to the friends that lived home in the Cul-de-Sac.

"We decline."

Ten heads turned towards the direction of the voice. There sat both Ed and Luffy, both pouting whilst having crossed their arms. Nami was the first to break the awkward silence: "What do you mean?"

Both replied with a surly "We don't want them to go away." This comment was just about blunt; just what one would expect from Luffy, but hearing it from Ed was just a little startling, especially for Eddy and Double-Dee.

Nami's face suddenly grew mildly angered. "What do you mean-"Before she could finish her sentence, Eddy had placed his palm in front of Nami, as if in order to silence her. Then, Eddy walked next to the wall, where everyone could see him.

"Dearest pirates. I and my buddies here are very grateful because of the help we've gotten from you the last… two days. But, sadly enough, we have to leave. And do you want to know why?" Instinctively, Ed, Luffy, Chopper and Brook nodded their heads, wondering what Eddy was going to say.

"The reason is… THAT YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!"

This sudden outburst startled almost everyone in the room, not expecting such fury in one sentence. But undeterred by this, Eddy continued: "I mean, c'mon! How the heck are you guys supposed to believe that we can stay here after what happened yesterday?! I mean, if it hadn't been for that Etels guy, Double-Dee would've been dead right now! So, I'm sorry, but you have faced fish-men, crazy kings, God, a secret police organization and a whole bunch of weirdo's! But we three are only kids! Even with these fancy powers we've got, we're not going to survive on this crazy ocean! So, like it or not, but I'm staying on this island to let that portal take me home!"

Luffy stood silent after hearing this. Then with a serious look on his face, he nodded. "Alright then. We'll let you guys stay on the island when the portal comes. In the meantime, let's go exploring!" With that, the rubber captain sprung out of the kitchen, not even noticing the leftovers…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOAH! LOOK AT THIS!"

It had passed several hours after breakfast, and the Straw-Hats were now gazing down upon the city on Portalia Island, from the highest point on the island. The rocky field they were gazing at was rather big, perfect for a new village.

"Guys, we really need to get down there!" Luffy said, excited about the sight stretched out before his eyes. However, the rest of the crew didn't share his point of view immediately: They were just too tired to enjoy the sight that lay underneath them.

"Oh, how I HATE physical activity!" Double-Dee complained, cracking his back after finally getting up on the ledge. When the crew had rested out, they found themselves gazing at the landscape.

Chopper's eyes glistened with joy. "Oh, it's so real, it's like I can just feel it!" he said, hoping to get down there somehow before they had to leave the Ed's behind.

However, he was completely oblivious that he would do a lot more than just feeling the field soon…

Zoro noticed it first, but before he got a chance to pull out his Wadou Ichimonji, all twelve of them were assaulted by a giant ball! The ball crashed right into the crew, sending them flying down towards the fields like a garbage truck dumps its daily findings in the junkyard. Double-Dee noticed that the ball had a silver-greyish colour to it…

The impact on the ground came faster than any of the unwilling fliers would hope for. As they got up one by one, they looked over at the giant ball, which was slowly starting to disintegrate, as if becoming liquefied. Suddenly, it shot right up in the air, on top of the mountain, where the assailant stood.

"Hey, wait a minute, that's-"Before Eddy got to finish his sentence, a horde of pirates leaped from the mountain, right down at them. Nami's eyes widened.

"That's… That's the same crew we encountered yesterday! The Rucksack crew!" Then, after the crew had surrounded the Straw Hats, three other beings leaped from the mountain.

A very familiar voice then called: "That's the "Steel Scythe" Pirates, "Cat Burglar" Nami." Everyone looked at the direction of the voice, and everyone were startled by the sight: There stood Etels, Ie and Jimmy the bear, all wearing some bandana with a evil-looking Jolly Roger, with two crossed scythes on the sides. But strangely, Etels wasn't wearing one.

"Sockhead. You have something that belongs to me!" With that, something shot out of Etels, flying through the pirate crew, aimed for Double-Dee. But, the thing didn't harm him, but went right into Double-Dee's pocket, before pulling out the piece of cloth Double-Dee had picked up earlier. Looking at it closely, Double-Dee thought that it resembled a tentacle, with the same colour as the ball had…

"I knew that something was fishy about you! You've been in league with these pirates all along, haven't you?" Double-Dee called, still wondering how Etels had done that thing with the tentacle.

"Hmm… Well, to be exact, this is MY crew, and I have uses for all of you. Men, attack!" With that, all of the pirates surrounding them charged at them, not giving a damn if they killed someone at all. However, they hadn't counted upon the power of the Straw-Hat's…

The battle was over in mere seconds. Zoro, Franky and Sanji had done most, if not all of the work. Now, the trio eyed Etels.

"So, bros, we're taking them?"

"Yeah, they've had it coming."

"But if anyone of you harms the girl, I'll have your heads on stakes!"

With that, the trio jumped at Etels' group. But, with only a flick of his hand, Etels had shot out something different, colliding with Zoro and Sanji, with Franky being only a few feet from being hit. The force of the attack was great enough to hit Chopper (in his full-human form), Usopp, Robin and Nami as well, before clobbering them into a wall. When they recovered from the impact, they realized that they were stuck on the wall!

"Hm. It seems that half of your crew fails the agility test, "Straw-Hat" Monkey D. Luffy." Etels was looking at the remaining foes he now had: Luffy, Franky, Brook and the Ed's.

"How did you do that?!" Double-Dee shouted, expecting a simple explanation.

"Easy, "Light-Sock" Eddward. It is the power of the unbeatable Koute Koute no Mi, a Logia which grants me control of anything made out of steel. And not only that, but my body can also turn into, create and shoot out anything made of steel. Like this!" Etels started some humming, whilst his back started waving, like it was a pulp of water.

"STEEL TENTACLES! JUU!"

Suddenly, ten tentacles shot out of Etels' back, making Double-Dee fall on his back at the mere sight of this feat. Suddenly, as fast as they appeared, the tentacles retracted into his body once more.

"And as you may want to know, my companions have their share of powers as well." With that, he motioned over to Ie. Then, brown liquid started tippling out of her hand. "My sister has the power of the Shokora Shokora no Mi, granting her to create endless amounts of chocolate. And last, but not least… The Kuma Kuma no Mi: Model Grizzly." With that, the bear started waving gently, like a mirage out in the blistering desert. Then, after about 30 seconds, where a bear had once stood, now stood a person Eddy knew far too well…

"Jimmy!"

The pale boy started laughing at the mention of his name. "Yes, Eddy. It's me, Jimmy. Don't think that I've forgotten my pay check! You see, after that bright flash in Ed's room, I found myself on this island. After a while, Etels found me, and took care of me. He even gave me a Devil's Fruit, which I ate. It allows me to become the angriest bear of all time, and also…" With that, Jimmy started growing brown fur, whilst becoming about 14 feet tall, sporting his retainer and his hairdo, now coloured brown. Instead of standing on all fours like any normal bear, he was standing on his hind legs, an intimidating sight for many weak hearted. Jimmy was looking forward to hearing Eddy's cry of fear…

"YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT!"

Jimmy opened his mouth in shock. That wasn't the remark he had been waiting for! Preparing himself for an attack, Jimmy was about to lunge upon Eddy, but was stopped by Etels.

"Remember, we need the demonic energy from the Devil Fruit users intact, if the ritual is to work." However, before anyone could ask what ritual he was talking about, he rushed forward, punching Luffy hard in the gut, sending him flying. Everyone looked shocked at where Luffy had stood.

"Remember, you two, they are not to be underestimated. Pick which opponents you see fit, and take them down!" With that, Ie, Jimmy and Etels had sprung in different directions, aiming at two different members of the remaining Straw-Hats.

Jimmy leapt right after Eddy, swiping his paw at him. Eddy had barely any choice but to duck under it, which only rewarded him with a devastating uppercut. However, before Jimmy could take further action, Franky had shot his hand around Jimmy, effectively trapping him. "Hah! Seems that you're out of luck, pal! Strong Bear-Trap Right!" With that, Franky quickly retracted his hand back to his arm, slashing and burning Jimmy's skin as the chain hurriedly spun out of the knot it had created.

Eddy, recovering from the hit he had received, smiled. "Alright, Jimmy. I've always wanted to beat you a good one, and now's my chance! Golden Mallet!" Once again, Eddy formed a mallet from his hands, before slamming it directly in Jimmy's head. Yet, contradicting what Eddy had thought, Jimmy was still standing!

"Fool! Do you think that I don't get any of the bear's benefits?! The fur acts like a shield, capable of saving me from "fatal" blows such as that. Now, prepare for a spin!" As he said that, Jimmy threw Eddy a distance, whilst going full-bear mode. Then, he crouched down on all fours. "Hunting!" Then, he rolled forward, as Eddy was recovering. "Forward Roll!" Eddy had shaken off his newly-acquired head-ache, as he saw the rolling Jimmy.

"Giant Roll!"

Finally, Jimmy placed his paws underneath Eddy, before violently knocking him upwards, high into the air, before Eddy slammed face-first into the ground. As Jimmy turned back into his half-form, an evil smirk appeared on his face.

Meanwhile, Ed was busy trying to get Luffy out of the rubble Etels had knocked him in. "Phy, gm mhn ohm on hy!" was Luffy extremely muffled speech from inside the rocks, roughly translated to "Hey, get me out of here!"

As Ed was trying to remove Luffy's rubber body, Etels closed in with slow, yet intimidating steps. ""Straw-Hat" Luffy and "Devil-Brow" Ed… This power is perfect for the ritual." Ed noticed Etels, and became severely angered.

"YOU! You knocked Luffy in a wall! That wasn't very nice!" Instead of messing around, trying to drag Luffy out of said wall, Ed transformed into his half-demon form, and smashed the wall to pieces with merely one punch. However, facing both Ed's and Luffy's wrath, Etels remained undeterred. Instead, he just stood completely still.

"Now you're gonna get it! Gomu Gomu no Stamp!" Quickly, Luffy shot his left leg at Etels, but the foot just passed through him, despite connecting with his body. While Etels was looking at the foot stretching through him, Ed took this opportunity to charge at his right arm, before slicing it, which caused it to fly clean off Etels' arm. Yet strangely, he didn't bleed, despite his sudden crippleness.

"Hmph… This is hardly challenging. Steel Animation!" Etels quickly shot a tentacle out of his left arm, which entered his right arm, lying on the ground. Then, it sprung after Ed, creating several weapons to beat Ed with. As Ed and the arm did battle, Etels looked over at Luffy. And at that, the hole which Luffy's leg was stretched through suddenly clamped shut, preventing Luffy from retracting it.

"Now, Straw-Hat, this battle seems hardly fair as of right now, but I'll have that changed in an instance. Steel Regeneration!" With that, flesh-ripping sounds could be heard, and out of his arm socket shot out another right arm.

"Now, shall we begin?"

Also happening at that moment, Ie went straight after Double-Dee, slashing chocolate knifes everywhere, something that really wouldn't affect a Logia type, but Double-Dee was completely unaware of his true potential. As he dodged Ie's knifes, Double-Dee hurriedly tried to press information out of her: "But- what is this- ritual that- your brother was- talking about?"

Ie didn't answer, but continued to slash at Double-Dee. After a while, Double-Dee, out of desperation, shoulder barged Ie, making her drop her knifes. Regaining quickly, Ie gave Double-Dee a murderous glare. "That wasn't very nice. Now I won't be playing nice!" With that, she created a twin-edged katana from chocolate, and rushed quickly at Double-Dee. However, before her blades could make contact with his flesh, another blade stopped her. There, in between of both Double-Dee and Ie, stood Brook with his shikomizue finally unsheathed, blocking Ie.

"Grr… Skeleton, you're not nice either! I'll have to bring some more friends to the feast! CHOCOLATE FACTORY!" As she spoke, out of her back came several puddles of chocolate, which quickly shaped themselves into living beings, all faceless and hellish scary.

"Yohohoho, Double-Dee! Try to figure out a way to defeat her, whilst I hold her off!" Brook's determination could be spotted reflecting right off his bones in the sunset, blending anyone looking directly at him.

"But how am I supposed to do that?!"

"Yohohohoho, you just think of something from the top of your skull! Like my afro, for instance! Skull Joke!" Double-Dee watched as Brook was still able to remain calm in the face of his adversary, the 19-year old girl, with looks that could kill. Then, the two leapt into battle.

As Double-Dee watched the battle, he was unaware of the chocolate people wobbling slowly closer towards him. When he was aware of them, he was almost gripped in a strangle-hold, had he not ducked. The chocolate creatures didn't waste anymore time, but charged at Double-Dee.

As Etels and Luffy was duking it out between themselves, Etels was merely laughing. "At last… my dreams will… come true!!!" Then, he broke off in a psychotic laughter.


	7. Sweet Teddy vs Shiny Bony Golden Metal

Eddy coughed a few times, spitting out the blood that had forced its way from his stomach. Afterwards, he turned towards Jimmy, who was licking Eddy's blood off his own paw. Infuriated, Eddy turned around, ready to give Jimmy a piece of his mind.

Jimmy saw that Eddy had stood up once more. "Tsch, so you're still alive. I'm sure Etels will forgive me for killing you, Eddy. After all, the ritual doesn't necessarily need seven Devil Fruit users!" With that, Jimmy lunged forward, with murder gleaming in his eyes.

But as he tried to swipe at Eddy, he hit something metallic. In his way stood Franky, who was holding off the enormous paw of Jimmy. Franky cracked his neck, before saying: "So, Bear-bro. Ya think that I'm going to let you trash the kid so easily?!" With that, Franky spun Jimmy's paw around, slamming him on his back.

Eddy was shocked at this display of power, but then, Jimmy snuck out an opportunity to smash Franky's stomach. Of course it didn't hurt Franky, but it caused him to fly off Jimmy. When Franky awoke, he noticed that something was amiss. Then, his worst fears were realized: The impact had opened his fridge, which caused his cola bottles to fly out! He was now powerless.

Jimmy noticed Franky's distress, and seized the opportunity to attack him. But, Franky managed to grab him, but didn't hold him for long, as Jimmy's strength topped his own. Eddy saw that Jimmy was simply too strong for Franky to handle at this state, so he looked around, trying to find the cola bottles.

"What's wrong, Cyborg? Do you need a power-up?!" Jimmy had wrestled Franky down on the ground, effectively crushing him. As Franky cursed the bear-hybrid, Eddy was busy enough as it was, since Ie's chocolate-minions had caught the scent of Eddy, and were now fighting him.

"Die, will ya?!" Eddy shouted as he cleaved off the heads of several chocolate things, but they simply put them together again. Eddy was getting more and more tired, as the chocolate things overwhelmed him. As they tried to dogpile on top of him, the only thing Eddy could think of was to bite into one of the chocolate things. Strangely enough, it seemed to take more damage from the bite than from being decapitated.

Seeing the expression they got, Eddy suddenly got an idea. Noticing Ed still trying to fight off Etels' arm gone wild, Eddy called for him: "Hey, Ed! I got you a present over here!" Seeing the massive chocolate minions, Ed quickly flew from the arm, before devouring every single one of the chocolate things assaulting Eddy. Then, he flew back to finish off the arm.

Now that Eddy was free, he could find Franky's only hope of surviving against Jimmy. Sadly, only one and a half bottle remained, as the rest had been spilt. Nonetheless, he took the three bottles, before running towards Franky…

Franky was in very bad shape. Despite his steel body acting as a shield, Jimmy's strength penetrated his armour, giving him a big disadvantage. "Shit… If I only had some cola, then I would've shown you what you have been messing with!" Jimmy ignored Franky's threat, and proceeded to knock him down.

As Jimmy prepared for the Coup de Grace, something struck his head, stopping him from killing Franky. Eddy had again created a mallet and had slammed it right into his skull. However, Jimmy wasn't that harmed, but the impact left him stunned for a few seconds. Eddy took this opportunity to throw the remaining cola towards Franky. "Here ya go, Franky!" As Franky inserted his cola, his eyes shone with a red gleam, and then…

"SUUUUUUUUUUU-PAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

The sudden outburst alerted Jimmy, who saw that Franky had risen once more. However, he merely cracked his neck, not intimidated by the cyborgs battle-cry. "Heh, what is it? Crying misspelled words isn't going to save you, you know!" Yet, Jimmy was completely unaware that it COULD save Franky.

The cyborg removed the skin on his hand, revealing his metallic knuckle. Then, with all his might, he cried "STRONG HAMMER!" and punched at Jimmy with his right hand. The massive impact wasn't as strong as a full cola-charge, but it did the work, as Jimmy was plunged several yards away. As Jimmy recovered from the impact, Franky put on his sun-glasses. "This week wasn't the best time to mess with me, Bear-bro."

Eddy was completely stunned at this display of power, but knew that it was only a matter of time before Franky ran out of cola. Suddenly, Eddy's inner light bulb turned on. "Franky, I recall that Sanji brought a picnic-basket. If he has any cola in there, that's your chance to bring Jimmy down!"

Franky looked down at the boy, who was pumped up for a brawl. "Well, I could try to get some extra cola, but getting it with that bear-guy loose is out of the question. What am I supposed to do, if he won't let me get my cola?"

Eddy merely smiled, before replying: "Well, I have a vendetta to settle with retainer-kid, so I'll hold him off. Now go!" Franky didn't get to stop him, as Eddy sprung into action. Then, he ran towards his cola reserves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Polka Remise!" Brook shot his sword several times forward at Ie, each thrust coming so fast that it seemed as though he was thrusting numerous swords at the same time. Ie wasn't exactly fazed by this, but blocked those swords which came closest to hitting her. Then, she sprung forward with her chocolate katana.

Brook saw her attack, and blocked the strike. "Cantata Prise de Fer!" With a swipe of his sword, Ie's katana spun in the air, allowing Brook to grab it, taking control over her weapon. Angered, Ie made another katana, and struck again.

Again, Brook had the situation under control. "Prelude Au Fer!" he shouted, before blocking her blade and striking almost instantaneously at her blade with the chocolate katana he now controlled. Finally, both blades broke off. This gave Brook an opening to strike again.

"Gavotte Bond en Avant!"

The attack came unexpected at Ie, but she barely managed to put up a chocolate shield, which protected her from the propelling skeleton. As Brook turned around, Ie shot chocolate right into his eye sockets, temporarily blinding him. However, before he got the chocolate out of his eyes, Ie impaled his skeletal fracture with another katana. Doubling over, Brook almost didn't get any time to block the next strike.

"I really don't see how you expect to be able to fight whilst having that stupid afro on your head. What say I trim it off, and we'll have an even fight?" Ie's words angered Brook severely, who took her moment of lost defence and turned it into an opportune attack.

"Whatever you may do to these old bones… is nothing compared to what shall happen to you if you remove this afro! It is the only hope I have of having a friend remembering who I am. And you have no right to defy that wish! Suite Press!" Brook shouted, as he and Ie exchanged blows once again. Brook focused more on slashing at Ie's weapon, until he finally flung it away. However, Ie only made ANOTHER katana from chocolate.

"Sonata Moulinet!" Brook said, as he blocked another one of Ie's blows. But this time, he spun around in a circle directly after the parry, cutting Ie over her chest. Ie spat out some blood, as she charged again. However, when Brook tried to thrust his blade forward, she ducked, before slashing at Brook's legs. This sudden move caused Brook to lose his footing, giving Ie a good shot at his body, which she took.

"That was a pathetic display of powers, skeleton. You'll pay for interrupting my session with the other boy!" she said, as she prepared to cut off Brook's afro. But before either Brook or Ie could take further action, a beam struck Ie, flinging her away from Brook. The one responsible for firing that beam was Double-Dee, having disposed of the chocolate things.

"Brook! I know how to stop her! She needs a certain temperature within herself in order to control the chocolate spurts! If we disrupt the normal temperature, she won't be able to use her powers anymore!" Double-Dee said, not realizing that Ie was still kicking.

Brook nodded. "Yohohoho, so you'll conjure up the temperature we need, right?" Double-Dee looked down in the ground, as if he feared to say what he was going to say.

"Well, Brook, if I'm not mistaken, during your battle with Oz, you teamed up with Usopp, Nami and Robin to do a devastating team attack against that behemoth. So I thought that if we get Ed to help us, we could improvise that move you preformed." Brook nodded at this, expecting to hear more.

"So, here's the plan: Ed will throw you, making sure that you get a good spin. Then, I'll fire a light blast at you. Your black attire should absorb the heat contained within the light, and your white bones would reflect the non-lethal light at Ie, preventing her from moving away from the incoming impact." Brook nodded once more.

"But first, here's a question: Will you survive long enough for your tactics to work?!" Ie sprung forward, driving her chocolate blade right through Double-Dee. But, as Double-Dee found out, the attack was ineffective! He was dissolving into light where Ie had struck him! Ie, taking notice of that turned her attention towards Brook, knowing that harming Double-Dee now was out of the question. She lunged at him, whilst they clashed blades Hollywood style.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy recovered quickly from the punch Franky had delivered earlier, but was welcomed by Eddy, who proceeded to swing two golden swords at him. Jimmy blocked these with ease, before tripping Eddy. "Pathetic, Eddy, that's what you look like. You look absolutely pathetic!"

Eddy shook his head, before replying so low that one could barely hear it: "Even though I look pathetic, Jimmy… you look absolutely horrible." Angered, Jimmy drove his paw right into Eddy, cracking the ground he was laying on. However, when he tried to do it again, Eddy lifted his hands.

"Golden Prison Chains!" he said, before shooting liquid gold at Jimmy's paws. The gold suddenly connected both the paws with the rock he was positioned next to, preventing him from moving from his spot. Jimmy tugged with all his might, but couldn't move his paws an inch. The only result was that the rock started to assimilate several cracks in its structure.

"Hah, now I gotcha! Now you'll be stuck to that wall, without any hopes of ripping yourself from it, because if you do, the rock will collapse on top of you! Well, see ya!" With that, Eddy started walking victoriously away from Jimmy, hoping to find Franky as soon as possible…

In the meantime, Franky had scaled the mountain where the Straw-Hats had been sitting until that ball had attacked them. "Well, now that I'm here… Well, what's this? Some cola! Aouh, that's supah!" As he reached for the picnic basket where his remaining strength was placed, he heard a sudden blast coming underneath him.

Looking behind him, he could see that Etels had conjured fifty tentacles from his body, and was thrusting them at Luffy. But the downside was that Luffy dodged every single one of them – which only aided in weakening the structure of the mountain Franky was positioned on even more! In a desperate move, Franky grabbed the basket and leaped from the mountain, as it collapsed underneath him.

As Eddy noticed the crumbling mountain, he slapped his forehead. "You idiot!" he thought to himself, scoldingly. "This is a battlefield! You can't lose your concentration for a second, or you're dead!" However, the part of Eddy's brain that was supposed to give a damn, was currently occupied with dreaming of how many jawbreakers he could buy with his newfound powers.

As he was daydreaming, a shadow loomed over him, dark and twisted as the night itself. As Eddy noticed the shadow behind him, it was too late. The pressure of the paw crushed Eddy to the ground, which crumbled around him, making him get stuck. He opened his eyes weakly to see that Jimmy was standing over him, with both pity and loathing in his eyes. "How… did you…"

"Easy, Eddy. By transforming into my human self, I escaped your chains. Now, let's see how you like some dessert!" With that, Jimmy drove his paws into Eddy multiple times, leaving him unconscious on the ground. With a grin, Jimmy leaped high into the air.

"BEAR PRESS!" he shouted as he fell from the sky, attempting to crush Eddy beneath his new-found weight. However, he never got to land on Eddy. Something was keeping him from landing… or someone. And sure, there stood Franky, who had finally gotten his cola-charge to max. There he stood, treating the giant bear like a piece of paper.

Before anything could be said or done, Franky threw Jimmy away from Eddy, who finally managed to wake up. "Uh, what happened?" he said, whilst shaking his head.

"Oh, nothin' much," Franky began, "I just saved you from becoming a 50K pancake, cooked by Brace-bear over there." Looking weakly at Jimmy, Eddy felt his heart jump three levels. But Jimmy wasn't done yet. He had risen from the ground, in order to kill Eddy.

"Well, what do we do?!" Eddy began, shivering like a cat having been dragged out from a freezer while having been stuck there for one hour. "I doubt that we'll be able to beat Jimmy without a plan!"

"I might have an idea, but I'll need your help, Shorty." Franky replied, before whispering something in Eddy's ear.

Jimmy looked over at his adversaries, before leaping at them. Both of them nimbly escaped his descending paw, but this didn't stop Jimmy. Immediately after having dragged out his paw from the ground, he sprang at Eddy, hoping to score a fatal blow. But, when he finally reached him, Eddy was grabbed by a hand attached to a chain. Looking behind him, Jimmy saw that Franky had shot out his hand, grabbing Eddy in the process.

With that, Eddy formed two golden scimitars out of his hands, whilst Franky swung his chain to the left, lifting Eddy off the ground. "Strongolden Slasher!" Now, Franky swung his chain several times to the left and right, making Eddy go airborne. While in the air, Eddy took every opportunity he could to slash his swords at Jimmy, creating several wounds all over his body. However, Jimmy wasn't weakened by this, at least not so much. The red, hot liquid only irritated him.

After this combination attack, Franky retracted his hand, still holding Eddy. Then, he ran around Jimmy, trying to find the correct angle. After running in circles for a while, Franky aimed his hand at Jimmy. "Strongolden Chain-Shooter!" With that, Franky shot his hand at Jimmy, while Eddy formed two chains out of his hands.

When Eddy reached Jimmy, Franky's hand connected with Jimmy, making him fly. But, Eddy chained Jimmy to those chains, preventing him from escaping this trap. Finally seeing what the two had planned, Jimmy started to panic. "Eddy, you bastard… Let's see how you like this!" With that, Jimmy sunk his teeth into Eddy's neck, hoping that the boy would let go of the chains. However, to his horror, he didn't! The pain that seared through Eddy only forced him to hold tighter onto the chains!

"Well, Jimmy… Looks like it's over for you now. This won't kill ya, as we'll need you alive if you're to come back to the Cul-de-Sac. See you later!" Finally, at the highest speed possible, Eddy let go of the chains, making Jimmy fly right into a mountain, which leaved a very visible imprint on the mountainside. The characteristic white eyes were imprinted on Jimmy's face. He was down. Eddy smiled as Franky retracted his hand.

Etels heard the ensuing chaos, but couldn't pay any heed to it, as Luffy was simply too persistent with his attacks. "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" he shouted, as he drove his arms into Etels, whom took the attack head on, but didn't get thrown that far away, thanks to his steel body.

Ie, on the other hand, was completely aware what had happened. However, she wasn't paying any heed to it, as Brook and her were still in midst of a very epic battle, clearly worthy of an Oscar or Emmy award. Double-Dee could only stare as the girl and skeleton tried to kill one another. While he stared, Eddy and Franky came running towards them.

When he noticed them, his heart felt lighter than his bag of tools. "Franky! Eddy! You guy are okay! Where's Jimmy?" He was too overjoyed to see his friend that he completely forgot about the life-or-death battle taking place behind him.

"Well, he's stuck in a mountain, so he won't bother us until we gotta go home." Eddy replied, having no problems with having beaten his nemesis, and not noticing his wounds tearing him down.

Double-Dee sighed, before sparking blades could be heard. He turned around to see that the battle had become even more intense, with Ie winning in style. If this kept on, she would win in power as well. With resolve in his eyes, Double-Dee walked towards the duellists, praying that they wouldn't notice him.

"Face it, bone-man. You have no chance of winning against the new generation." Ie said, as she was forcing her blade down towards Brook. He was desperately trying to avert her blade from coming in contact with his afro. However, what none of them noticed, was that Double-Dee had appeared behind them. When Ie finally noticed that something was amiss, it was too late. She was blinded by a massive surge of light, emitted from Double-Dee. Brook, on the other hand, wasn't affected because of his lack of eyeballs. This break allowed Brook to slip away from Ie's lockdown.

When she was enabled to see once more, she was met with an intimidating sight. Brook was standing in front of her, with eye sockets narrowed, and steam swirling around him. He walked slowly towards her, unsheathing his blade. However, as Ie blocked any hits…

There never came any hits. Brook just casually walked by her, still holding his unsheathed weapon. "Hanauta Sanchou…" As Ie tried to turn around, she felt a searing pain come across her.

"Yahazu Giri!"

Blood spurted from Ie's newly opened wound, created from Brook's invisible blow. She fell down, shocked by this turn of events. As Brook looked at her, the others ran towards him. However, hearing this, Etels finally got a break from his battle with Luffy to see what was happening.

"I believe that the time calls to free our comrades stuck to the wall, gentlemen!" Double-Dee stressed, not wanting anything bad to happen. However, Brook still looked at Ie. As he did so, she arose, coughing blood.

"Yohohoho… We may need to put your plan in motion, Double-Dee. Eddy! Use your powers to bind her!" Taken back by Brook's request, Eddy obeyed, trapping Ie's feet to the ground. With that, Double-Dee ran reluctantly ahead of them, creating a orb of light in his hands.

As he did so, Franky picked up Brook. "Are you sure about this, Brook?" Brook only nodded, before replying:

"Yohohoho, it is a common fact that if one has the courage to fight, then no participants can take pity upon the other!" With that, Franky reluctantly threw Brook at Double-Dee, whom had made the orb a decent size. Brook flew through the orb, becoming illuminated in the bright light, letting it immerse with his white bones.

Etels' eyes widened as Brook flew with higher speed at Ie, who was too dazed to even attempt to move. His cries of anguish were overwhelmed by the surging sound the light immersing Brook made…

"HIKOTSUKEN!"


	8. Attack of the Etels's

Smoke billowed out of Ie's mouth as the skeleton sped through her, piercing her left hip. As it turned out, Brook had intentionally made sure that his blow didn't strike her directly, thus sparing Ie's life. Yet, she was still knocked out. Then, before she hit the ground, Etels grabbed her in mid-air, preventing her from hitting the ground.

"She's… still breathing." Etels said, as he gently placed Ie down on the ground. Then, he turned towards Brook, with murder and hate gleaming in his visible eye. The skeleton felt a shiver in his bones as Etels stared at him.

However, before Etels could take further action, he heard a smashing sound. Turning around, he found that Franky had taken the moment to destroy the steel slob holding the other Straw-Hats captive. Now, he was surrounded by all twelve of his adversaries.

However, instead of pleading for his life, he started laughing. "Do you really think that you can defeat me? I have the power of a Logia-type, the most powerful type of Devil Fruit there is! There's no way in hell that you can def-"He was cut off by Luffy's fist punching through his skull, which revealed it to be punched right off. However, it slowly regenerated back into his head.

"What "def"? Are you retarded or something?" Luffy's comment made Etels pissed off, just like Crocodile had been for the same thing long ago. But, instead of remaining calm, he literary exploded, creating dozens of steel slobs flying at the Straw-Hats. Luckily, they all managed to dodge the slobs before they hit.

Just then, Ed transformed into his half-form again and flew towards Etels. "You shall not trespass through any more salad bars again!" However, before Ed managed to lay one punch at Etels, he was knocked right through the air and into a mountain by Etels. And to top it off, Etels used his powers to seal the imprint Ed had created, thus preventing him from escaping the mountain.

"That is just the beginning. After I've killed you all for harming my sister, I shall sacrifice the devil-boy to open up the portal-zone prematurely." Everyone looked at Etels with confusion, except Robin, who seemed to know.

"You see, the portal-zone always opens up at the exact same moment once a week: Midnight, Sunday. However, if enough demonic energy is released through the right means, the portal-zone will open before it's time, thus creating a massive paradox that will combine all the universes with this one. And there… I shall reign as king!"

Luffy's eyes narrowed, as his face grew stronger and stronger with anger. "Like I give a shit about that! Just release my friend!" With that, Luffy leapt at Etels too, but before he was knocked away, he twanged his leg around Etels' arm, thus preventing him from damaging Luffy. "Gomu Gomu no…" he shouted as he spun his right arm backwards. "RIFLE!" Then, he shot his arm towards Etels, in hopes of damaging him.

"Steel Coating… Layer 500!" As Luffy's fist rammed into Etels' chest, Luffy felt that his arm grew filled with some pain. Etels had used his power to coat himself with layers of steel, weakening the blow. With that, Luffy had to release his grip on Etels, and stormed towards a mountain, where he shot his arms towards it.

"Gomu Gomu no…" Now, with the mountain grabbed, he rocketed behind it, but he didn't release his grip on it. "Rocket!" Now, he fired himself towards Etels with tremendous force, knocking Etels further away.

This gave Zoro a perfect opening to use one of his attacks. "Tatsumaki!" The massive gust of wind blew Etels upwards, but Etels took this to his advantage, and created wings formed out of steel from his back.

"AWESOME! He can fly!" Luffy shouted, as his eyes glistened with awe, as did Chopper. However, Etels wasn't slowing down on his assault.

"Steel Meteor!" Now he created another giant ball of steel, which he plummeted down upon the heroes. However, before it made impact, he created tentacles which he implanted onto the ball, thus giving him control over it like a puppeteer. With the ball, he rolled over anyone in the ball's path (which luckily was none).

"Damnit! This guy's using another one of those balls… If I only could get up there! But I need to save my cola… Eh?" Franky said, as he noticed Double-Dee pointing his index finger at Etels.

"Finger of Light!" Double-Dee shouted, as a small beam shot out of his finger-tip, impaling Etels on it. This made him lose control of the ball, which now rolled towards Sanji.

"Heh. This looks like amateurish cooking. Meatballs need to be properly salted, fried and crushed…" Now, Sanji put his left hand on the ground, whilst spinning horizontally until he became a blur. Then, as the ball closed in on him…

"CONCASSE!"

Sanji kicked the ball with all his might, making it roll towards Robin and Zoro. Both smiled as the ball approached, with Zoro preparing his "Cannon" stance, and Robin crossing her arms.

"Cien Fleur: Ramp!" The hundred arms that Robin created would provide as a ramp to make the ball go airborne, but due to the size of the ball, she would have to disassemble the ramp almost immediately after it took off, or her arms would become crushed. Then, the ball rolled over the ramp, and that was where Zoro entered.

"Hyaku Hachi Pound Hou!" The ensuing blast propelled the ball upwards, crashing straight into Etels' back, destroying the ball and severely damaging Etels. Meanwhile, Chopper, Brook and Eddy were helping Franky get higher. First, Eddy created a ramp out of gold which Brook took as a hint to jump on it, towards Etels. Even though he wasn't the strongest SH, he was capable of holding Chopper and Franky. Then, when he had reached his airborne limit, he allowed Chopper (who had consumed a Rumble Ball) to use his Jumping Point in order to get higher, over Etels. Then, Franky jumped off, ready to land on Etels.

"Tokuyou Abura Boshi!" Usopp proceeded to shoot an oil pellet at Etels, which covered him in oil. Then, aiming his Kabuto in a curve, he fired off another Abura Boshi, this falling underneath Franky. Franky used this opportunity to use his "Fresh Fire" at the pellet, creating the "Super Size Hino Tori Boshi", which hit Etels dead on, scorching him well done due to the oil already stuck on him.

Finally, Franky landed on Etels, who could only weakly look at his adversary due to the damage he had sustained. "Well, bro, looks like this is the end for you!" With that, Franky connected his arms together and aimed them at Etels. "70mm Koukei 1.5 MAX Cola Power! Coup de Vent!" The finishing air blast propelled Etels several feet into the ground.

As the heroes regrouped, they looked down at the defeated Etels; charred, broken and defeated. Eddy gave a sigh of relief, as Double-Dee looked towards the mountain Ed was stuck in.

"We should go help him out." he said, before starting to walk towards the mountain. However, he was quickly impaled with a thrown spear, which only passed through him, due to his Logia.

"Well, damn… We missed."

Remembering this voice, every single of the heroes looked towards its source. And what a sight met them. In the horizon, several hundred clones of Etels were staring at them, and all of them were smiling mischievously.

"It doesn't matter. We just have to finish them off, and do what the first Steel Bunshin failed at." Now, the hero's eyes (or eye sockets, in Brooks's case) widened with horror, as thousands of tentacles raced towards the fallen clone, and ripped apart its remains, thus feeding the other clones with more power.

"SO WHAT WE JUST WENT THROUGH WAS JUST TO DEFEAT A CLONE?!" Usopp screamed, as the clones started rushing towards them, some airborne to top it off.

"No need to panic! We know that one of those must be the real one! If we stop the real deal, we'll probably stop the clones as well!" Zoro shouted back, as the earth started trembling from the stampede of clones rushing at them.

"Yohohohoho, then let us do this!" Brook shouted, and so the brawl was on. Chopper started off by using the remaining seconds of his Rumble Ball to destroy several clones with his Arm Point, until he was forced to hide along with Nami (who didn't want to risk her life fighting a clone), Robin (who just wanted to observe) and Usopp (who just didn't try at all due to fear).

"Oni Giri!" Zoro shouted, as he uncrossed his swords and sliced through several other clones, more falling on his left side than on his right. "There, there, Shuusui, no need to be greedy…"

"Collier! Epaule! Côtelette! Selle Poitrine! Gigot! Mouton Shoot!" Sanji shouted as he delivered another barrage of kicks, destroying several clones with the finisher. "Huh. These clones are weaker than I expected… But they seem to just keep coming!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEEELSSS!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy shouted as he ploughed his way through the numerous Etels clones, intent on getting him for what he had done to Ed.

"Yohohoho! Eat this! Polka Remise!" Brook shouted towards the clones as he thrusted his blade through their skulls. "Double-Dee, what are you doing now?" he called towards Double-Dee whom was firing off clones with his light powers.

"I'm trying to find Etels! I assume that he will be the only one who won't melt from the heat emitted from the light I'm purging out!" he called back, as he vanquished more clones.

While this was going on, Eddy had figured something out. The clones just kept on coming from over the cliff. As an expert con-man, he knew that Etels wasn't participating in the fight, but fuelling it behind the scenes. "Franky! Give me cover!" he shouted towards the cyborg, as he ran past the clones to get behind the cliff. Franky, not having anything better to do, leaned up against a mountain and began firing away at the clones nearing Eddy.

Finally, Eddy got to the other side, and what met him was extraordinary. There was a abnormally large machine that somehow pressed out numerous clones of Etels from thin air. Upon further research, Eddy saw Etels connected to the machine.

"Mass-Steel Bunshin. Nifty or what, you little sneak?!" With that, Etels somehow exited the machine whilst leaving another clone in his place, and prepared to kill Eddy by impaling him with his arm. Luckily, he missed, due to Eddy's diminutive stature and athletic nature.

This accumulated in a hefty swordfight between the two, with Etels continually pushing Eddy backwards. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Etels knocked Eddy's weapon away from his grasp, and pointed his blade at Eddy.

"Die…"

However, before Etels got to attack Eddy, he was hit in the face by an out-stretched arm, belonging to Luffy, whom had spotted Etels coming onto the battlefield, which had been Eddy's plan all along.

"Finally! Now you're going to get beaten, and then we'll let the Ed's go home!" Luffy's words spread a face of annoyance on Etels' skull, as he got up.

"Go home? Fool! That will not be the case! THIS will be their "home", as all universes including their own will be joined with this one! This will result in the demise of some, but new sand lines can't be created without removing the old. THAT is my ambition! And I will not let a bunch of rag-tag, unlikely adventurers hinder that dream!" Now, he launched himself at Luffy, thrusting his arm-blades into Luffy's rubber skin.

However, this attracted all the others attention, busting Etels good and well. "I see… This was your plan, gold-man? No matter… I shall take you all out now." Then he let go of Luffy and started humming. Suddenly, his feet grew into 15 feet tall spikes, his arms grew into cannons, tentacles holding various weapons burst out of his back, and wings as sharp as Zoro's katanas grew out of his shoulder-blades as well.

"Steel Demon."

Luffy, undeterred by this, proceeded to ram his fist into Etels' abdomen, but this only rewarded him with a cannon ball to his face. The impact wasn't that damaging, but the splash damage sent Luffy flying a few feet backwards. Then, the tentacles started advancing towards the others.

Zoro started fencing with a tentacle holding an enormous axe, just like one of the vice-admirals back in Enies Lobby. Undeterred, Zoro kept up with the axe-wielder, until a opening let him cut the tentacle to pieces.

Meanwhile, two tentacles were trying to pierce through Franky (as the first of the two couldn't damage Double-Dee), but to no avail. "Let's see how you like some heat. FRESH FIRE!" Franky blew out a stream of fire at the tentacles, but they weren't affected by the flames. "Huh. It worked on that clone…"

Usopp had also noticed that fire didn't work on the tentacles, as he had tried firing several Kaen Boshi's at them, but they didn't melt like the clones usually did. "Why is it that flames don't affect him…? That's it!" Hurriedly, he took out a pellet from his bag, and loaded it into his Kabuto. "Hissatsu Hie Boshi!" Then, he fired off the pellet, but the tentacles avoided the shot. However, it did strike Etels directly in the face.

Suddenly, Etels screamed in pain as his face was covered in frost. Usopp smiled, and turned towards the others. "GUYS! I found his weak point! He needs heat to maintain the morphing process of his steel, so if we strike him with extra cold attacks, he'll stop the process! Coldness is his weakness!"

Zoro looked towards the triumphant Usopp, but the thing that was behind him was the thing that had caught his attention. "Usopp, behind you, you idiot!" Usopp looked behind him to see another clone ready to strike him down. Had he not fearfully ducked, he would have been turned into mincemeat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! SAVE ME!!!" he cried in absolute terror as he was being chased by ten clones, all with several weapons. Franky noticed this, and sighed.

"With all of these clones and the original, it's going to be hard to stay still without dying." Then, he punched one clone directly in the face, before boxing his way through the horde.

Double-Dee was the only one left to face the original, as all the others were busy fighting clones, fighting tentacles, or hiding. "Light Beam!" he shouted as he fired off several beams from his palms towards Etels, but the monstrosity remained undeterred.

"Time to… even the odds a little." he said indifferently. Then, he aimed his cannon at Zoro, who was more than busy with fighting off 5 tentacles and 5 clones at once. Then, he fired off a round at Zoro, hitting the swordsman directly. Double-Dee's eyes widened with horror as Zoro was attacked by all the clones and tentacles he was previously fighting. It was brutal, and he couldn't bear to look at the carnage. Zoro could handle it, but it seemed painful.

Wasting no time, Etels shot at Usopp as well, before taking out Sanji, Franky and Brook too. Then, he started to look for his next victim. He knew that Double-Dee was a Logia-type, and Luffy's rubber skin wasn't affected by cannon balls… So, where was Eddy?

Suddenly, an explosion caught both Etels and Double-Dee's attention. Then, a dashing Eddy ran over the hill. "Double-Dee! I've destroyed his cloning machine! All we have to do is to bat him, and the clones will disappear!" However, he wasn't prepared for a cannon ball hitting the area next to him knocking him on the ground.

Etels started advancing towards Eddy, now coughing from the explosion. "You're a fool to think you could beat me at my own game. Now, you shall die." he said indifferently, as he raised his leg, ready to skewer Eddy with it.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" A massive thunderstorm struck Etels directly, causing him to look at the direction of the voice. He had been stunned by Nami's attack, which seemed to affect the clones as well.

"It seems that cold isn't your only weakness after all. Lightning stuns you as well!" Angered, Etels raised a cannon arm at Nami, but six hands sprouting out of it directed it towards his own face.

Then, he accidentally fired off the cannon, causing him to topple. It turned out that Robin had caught his arm and made him fire at himself, something that no one had expected.

However, there were still many clones left, so Nami and Robin had to go help the others, luckily persuading Chopper to help as well. Double-Dee rushed towards Eddy, hoping that he was alright. However, just at that moment, Etels stood up again, and stepped on top of Double-Dee, causing him to stumble. His Logia powers saved him from being skewered, but he was unable to get up, because of the clones that instinctively rushed at Double-Dee too.

"Fool. The clones are always being controlled by their creator. If I want them to jump off a cliff, then they would do so. Now, as for you, gold-man…" he said, directing his attention towards Eddy again.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!!!" Luffy shouted, as he brought his arms upon Etels' legs, causing him to double over. However, this served as nothing more but to further annoy Etels, who proceeded to swipe his wings at Luffy, creating several wounds on Luffy's body.

Luffy fell to the ground and started coughing blood, as he groggily got up. However, more clones appeared to hinder him. Etels smiled as Luffy fought them off, before he looked towards Eddy once again.

Eddy returned the glare, and smiled quite weakly. "Heh… You know, you're really nothing but a Gary-Sue, you know that?" Etels frowned, before slashing his leg over Eddy's chest, creating a moderate wound. Then, he raised his leg again, ready to stab Eddy with it.

Eddy coughed some blood as he saw the steel spike ready to skewer him. This wasn't happening! He was the Prince of Scams, he couldn't die here! "ED, HELP ME, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking heavily. Etels looked towards the place where the shaking was most powerful, which was the mountain Ed was trapped in. Soon, everyone looked at the mountain, and witnessed it collapsing within itself, like it was caught in a implosion.

Then suddenly, the entire mountain exploded as crimson lightning and dark-purple shockwaves burst out from it. These shockwaves were so powerful that all the clones were destroyed, and Etels' Steel Demon form vanished from sight. All the Straw-Hats, Double-Dee, Eddy and Etels had to block themselves from these powerful energies.

At last, the shockwaves died out. The band took a glance towards the mountain and was shocked, to say the least. The mountain was completely obliterated, and over it descended a dark figure. It had large, black wings growing out from its shoulders, sharp tall horns growing out from its skull, sharp fangs and blood-red eyes.

As Robin got a better glance of it, her eyes widened with horror, and she collapsed. Nami looked at her in confusion and fear. If Robin was this worried about something, then it was a bad thing. "What is it, Robin?"

"It's… It's Ed… He has entered his… Full-Devil form!"


	9. The True Devil

The group eyed the devil that stood before them. Double-Dee looked questioningly at Robin. "Is that Ed? Are you sure?" Robin only nodded, before pointing towards the devil's head. As Double-Dee looked closer, he did notice that Ed's characteristic eyebrow was hanging on its usual spot. However, his attire, which was visible in his half-devil form, was now completely vanished. Absolutely nothing else but his eyebrow made it clear that it was Ed.

Etels sneered as he saw Ed. "So, this is the true power of the Akuma Akuma no Mi…. No matter. Against my Koute Koute no Mi, he won't stand a chance!" With that, Etels flew towards Ed, whilst preparing a massive claymore in his hands. "DIE!" he shouted, as he swung his blade down on Ed. However, as the blade struck home… It didn't. Ed had caught the blade with one hand – no, scratch that! He caught it with the tip of his finger!

Etels' face grew stronger with anger, as he slashed numerous times against Ed, but the devil stopped his blade with only his finger, without even trying. Soon, Ed knocked Etels away from him with only a snap of his fingers. "Don't mess with me, cretin!" Etels said, before he raised his hands up in the air, forming a giant steel ball with his powers. "Steel Meteor!" He jumped up in the air, positioning himself directly over Ed. "Ground Shaker!" He threw down the ball, hoping to destroy Ed underneath it.

However, Ed merely gazed at the ball, and it cracked in two. Then, Ed grabbed the halves with his hands, and flew up towards Etels with his wings, before slamming the halves onto Etels. The shock only stunned Etels, but he was undeterred, and flew towards Ed whilst forming a blade out of his right arm. Then, the slashed the blade downwards, yet Ed only caught it with both hands. However, this was what Etels was waiting for, and punched Ed in the gut with his now-steel covered arm, sending Ed flying into a mountain.

However, Ed countered by lifting the mountain up with his arms, before throwing it towards Etels. Etels anticipated this, and slashed his arm horizontally at the mountain, effectively destroying it. He looked towards Ed, whom seemed to be in some sort of trance. As he looked closer, Ed somehow… grew a third eye on his forehead?! This eye, unlike his normal eyes (if they could be considered normal anymore), was shaped like a cat's eye, and was white with a red pupil, unlike Ed's red eyes and black pupils.

Suddenly, the eye started absorbing energy out of thin air, as more and more power amassed around it, until it was released in a giant beam shot out of the beam. The beam obliterated anything in its path, and it went so fast that Etels had no chance of countering it.

The blast struck Etels dead on, and the immediate flash blinded all in the group. When they opened their eyes, Etels was gone, along with a good portion of the ground in front of where he had stood. All that was left was Ed, whom stood motionless in his full-devil form.

"Hey, Ed, good going!" Eddy called out to Ed. "You really need to tell me how you did that!" However, as he ran towards Ed, he was stopped by two hands sprouting out of the ground. Looking behind him with an annoyed look, he saw Robin crossing her arms, revealing her as the stopper. "Hey, Robin, what's the big deal?"

Robin didn't respond, but her fearful gaze was in a sense more than a good enough answer. However, before anyone could respond, Luffy ran ahead of them towards Ed. "Eyebrow-ossan, that was the coolest thing ever! You shot a beam! Out of your eyes! So cool!"

However, when Luffy got close to Ed, he was rewarded with a punch from the devil, sending Luffy flying towards another mountain. As he got up, Ed rushed towards him, delivering a punch powered up by the altitude he created from flying. Luffy narrowly dodged the blow by jumping over the incoming blow, which only led the mountain to completely crumble for Ed's fist.

Eddy was shocked beyond belief. He was fully aware that Ed's strength was nothing to laugh at, proven when he as only an infant was capable of lifting a house (something he was still capable of to this day), but he had never imagined his power to be so destructive. "Robin… Why is Ed attacking Luffy?" he asked, worried by the transpiring events.

"It is the fruit's power which forces him to do so. When one enters half-devil form, one is perfectly capable of containing its power, since one has half of one's human-form remaining. However, if one's willpower is too weak, by going in full-devil form, one loses all sense of humanity locked within oneself. This, in turn, creates a monster void of remorse or emotion: A killing machine. Such is the strongest weakness of the Akuma Akuma no Mi." Robin answered.

Eddy shuddered at this. Ed was the simplest in the entire Cul-de-Sac, but did that mean that his willpower was this low? "I don't think that all of his humanity is locked away," he retaliated,"it's just too small to be noticed right now." Robin looked at Eddy, whom looked worried beyond belief. She nodded in response.

Luffy was busy with trying to stop Ed from attacking him, but of course, this was no easy task, as Ed seemed too intent with ripping his head apart. "Eyebrow-ossan, you need to stop attacking me! I didn't do anything to you, so why're you attacking me?!" Ed's response was a punch directly in the face, which knocked Luffy down on the ground. As Luffy got up, he felt his hand on his head… "HAT!!!" he shouted, as he found out that his straw-hat was missing from his head.

Looking up, he saw Ed standing next to the hat. In a desperate attempt, Luffy stretched his hand towards his hat, only to have Ed impale his claws into his arm. Ignoring the pain, Luffy grabbed the hat, and retracted the arm. However, this in turn caused Ed to fly along with the arm, whom delivered a fatal punch straight into Luffy's face. The impact sent Luffy flying right towards the group.

Usopp shrieked as Luffy's body hit the ground next to him. "LUFFY!!! Are you okay?!" The response was Luffy handing his hat to Usopp, before wiping some blood off his mouth. Then, Luffy gave a battle-cry, and rushed towards Ed, whom did the same.

"Gomu Gomu no Bullet!" Luffy shouted, as he drove his fist towards Ed, whom retaliated by punching the incoming fist, creating a powerful shockwave which blew away any loose rocks in the way. The two combatants exchanged glares for a split second, before the two shot from each other, due to the enormous power between the two.

Landing back on his feet, Luffy stretched his arms at Ed's wings, holding them firmly as he rocketed through the air straight into his abdomen. The shock caused Ed to stagger, but he quickly recovered, and countered by ramming his knee into Luffy's stomach, before flinging him onto the ground.

As Luffy landed, he looked up just in time to see Ed firing tiny lasers from his fingertips, forcing him to run around Ed in circles. "Damn, why does this guy have so many lasers? It's cool and all, but make it stop!" As Ed continued firing, Luffy saw an opening, and fired his fist at Ed, whom received the blow straight-on to his face, causing him to fall on the ground.

As Ed got up, he wiped some blood from the end of his lip, before turning to face the others, who were still standing by the rock. Luffy noticed this, and feared the worst. "Hey, don't you dare try to do anything against them! They're my nakama!" He hurried along the ground, hoping to stop whatever Ed was planning, but Ed managed to grab Luffy with his tail effortlessly.

Then, Ed proceeded to charge the third eye with energy, readying another of his death beams. Zoro was the first to notice what Ed was doing. "Hey, we got to run, quick!" With that, Zoro grabbed Chopper and Eddy and proceeded to run away from the direction Ed was aiming. Soon, the others followed suit, with the exception of Double-Dee.

"Edward, stop this irrational behaviour this instant!" Double-Dee called, hoping to rub some sense into Ed. He was unwilling to accept that Ed was being controlled by a devil within the fruit he had eaten, and would do whatever it would take to stop Ed. At that very moment, Ed fired his beam, aiming directly for Double-Dee.

However, the beam didn't hit. Suddenly, the beam turned in another direction, not aiming at either Double-Dee or the remaining Straw Hats. As it turned out, this wasn't intentional, as Ed's face grew steadily with some anger. Double-Dee soon saw a familiar figure standing in front of the beam. "You…"

"Heh. Like some beam is going to stop me! You'll have to do better than that, "Devil-Brow" Ed!" As it turned out, the beam had been reflected by none other than Etels Tyches, having used his steel powers to reflect the beam away.

Before Double-Dee had any chances to question Etels on the matter that he had survived being hit with that massive kind of beam, Etels quickly said: "Don't misunderstand me. This doesn't change the fact that I will open the portal zone prematurely. However, I'll need to be hasty in doing so, and your friend is hindering me in doing so. Therefore, I shall give him a sample of my true power." With that, Etels flew straight at Ed, kicking him in the chin, forcing him to let go of Luffy.

"Etels! Don't think that I won't kick your ass! Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" Luffy quickly threw his left leg in a curve at his adversaries, sending them flying a little bit back. Etels got up first, looking at his foes.

"Well… this will be interesting. An all-out, three way battle between a Rubberman, a Devilman and a Steelman. How could this get any more exciting?" Etels cockily said, not noticing the white gleam behind him.

When he did notice it, he quickly pushed his hand in front of him, redirecting the massive beam of light that was pointed at him. It turned out that Double-Dee had fired that beam.

"Don't think that you three will be the only ones to fight! Someone has to put you in place, and I doubt that Luffy will need any help on that, but I fight for my friend!" Double-Dee shouted, as he walked slowly towards the combatants.

Eddy, feeling left out in this epic battle in the making, started running towards the quarter. "Hey, wait up! I'm fighting too, ya know!" However, before Double-Dee had any chance to retaliate to Eddy's bold move, a massive wind blast propelled Eddy backwards. Soon thereafter, Ed had flied up into the air, and shot his small lasers at Eddy numerous times, hitting many vital spots, before finishing his ruthless combo with a hastened punch to Eddy's abdomen.

"EDDY!!!" Double-Dee cried in despair, as Ed walked slowly away from his fallen adversary. In a furious fit, Double-Dee dashed towards Ed, blinding him temporarily with a flash of light, before trying to punch him, but his hand was grabbed by Ed. Soon, Ed began crushing Double-Dee's hand, which sent him on his knees. Then, Ed readied his other hand, forming it into a fist, preparing to crush Double-Dee with it.

However, as he struck downwards, two things hit his face, causing him to reel back. The things turned out to be Luffy's out-stretched hand and one of Etels' numerous tentacles. Etels smiled evilly, as he walked towards Ed. "Don't get mixed into things that are unsuitable for you, "Lighthead" Double-Dee. I'll take care of this monstrosity in a blink of an eye."

Then, Etels shot out ten tentacles from his back, making eight of them hardened and pointy, while two others (which were closest to his head) became claws. Quickly thereafter, Etels somehow retracted his arms and legs into his body, letting the newly formed "legs" carry his weight. Almost immediately, another tentacle shot out on his rear end, this getting a small dagger at its end covered by a steel-shell.

"Steel Scorpion."

Ed didn't change his expressionless face at all about this transformation Etels had undergone, but Luffy had suddenly exchanged his eyes for stars and gaped in awe. Soon, Ed flied towards Etels, breathing out a fireball to toast Etels. However, the fireball hit him dead on, yet didn't deal as much as a dent. Soon, when Ed got in range, Etels jabbed the "tail" downwards, using it in the same manners as a scorpion hunting its prey. He jabbed downwards numerous times, yet Ed always dodged the tail.

Very soon, Ed grabbed the tail and ripped it straight off of it's original placing, leaving Etels to abandon his form. "You fight well, Devilman, but you have no chance of defeating me!" Then, Etels shot some liquefied steel at Ed's legs, trapping him to the ground. Then, he jumped into the air, creating a giant ball of steel from his hands.

"Steel Meteor: Ground Shaker!"

With that, Etels threw the ball down at the ground, hoping to crush Ed beneath it. However, Ed shot out another laser from his third eye, vaporizing the ball before it even got close to him. Then, he effortlessly ripped his feet from the steel encasing, freeing him. However, he didn't get any time to counter, or even dodge, a punch incoming from Luffy, which struck him down.

"Luffy, don't be too hard on him! He's still my friend, you know!" Double-Dee shouted, as he shot a beam of light at Etels, which was reflected back at Luffy, whom nimbly dodged the beam.

"What am I supposed to do, then? The only way I can think of to stop Eyebrow-ossan is to kick his ass!" With that, Luffy shot his leg at Etels, hitting him in the face.

"_Seriously, why does everyone in this universe insist on swearing like that?_" Double-Dee thought to himself, as he charged up another attack, aiming for Ed, whom was still recovering from the punch. "LIGHT DESTRUCTION WAVE!" he shouted, as he fired another beam at Ed, whom jumped over it with relative ease.

Meanwhile, Chopper was busy fixing Eddy's wounds, while Zoro was leaning against the remnants of a mountain. Franky was rummaging the picnic basket for some cola, as the fight with Jimmy and the first Etels clone had taken its toll on his reserves. Robin, Usopp, Nami, Brook and Sanji could only watch at the intense four-way fight between Ed, Double-Dee, Luffy and Etels.

"I just don't see why we have to stand here and watch them fight. Shouldn't we be helping them?" Usopp asked, worried about the safety of his friends. However, Sanji only placed a hand on his shoulders, whilst blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Listen, Usopp. This would be easier if we only could fight against that shitty Etels fellow. However, with the inclusion of Ed and Double-Dee, we are risking the safety and lives of two children. Remember, these kids are younger than Chopper, and yet they are fighting for their friends. If we fight too, we'll only risk harming them, and I doubt Luffy would be thankful for that." With that, Sanji threw his out-burnt cigarette to the ground, before sitting down on the ground.

"Man, there's no cola left, and I have only one bottle left. That won't be enough until they've gotten rid of that Full-Devil curse thing." Franky said, as he got up from the ground, dropping the picnic basket. "Anyone else who's unable to fight?" he asked the majority of the Straw-Hats.

Chopper finished patching up Eddy, before looking at Franky. "Well, I've already used a Rumble Ball, so I can't use another one for at least six hours…" he said, as he looked at the unconscious Eddy.

Franky nodded, before surveying the rest of the crew. Nami had her Perfect Clima-Tact, Usopp had his Kabuto, Brook's wounds, while nothing life-threatening, could easily be cured with some milk from the basket, Sanji and Zoro was a given, and Robin was also capable of fighting. However…

"Okay. Is the shrimp's going to be okay?" Franky asked, which was responded with a nod from Chopper. "I see. Alright, I'll need two people with me." With that, Franky suddenly grabbed both Chopper and Robin, before making a run for it, away from both the remaining group and from the battlefield.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Nami angrily shouted at the fleeing Nami, yet before she could do anything, Usopp grabbed her arm.

"Nami, I think I know what he's doing! Even if we beat Etels, it's only two hours until the portal zone activates! So he's taking Robin and Chopper to the Sunny so we can get off the island before it sucks us away from the Grand Line!" Usopp hurriedly said, leaving Nami to nodding in response. Yet, when both of them realized that Franky had taken Robin and Chopper, two people whom were stronger than them… they freaked out.

However, as Franky was running, Ed noticed him, and quickly shot small lasers from his claws, in an attempt to stop Franky. "That's not gonna work, Devil-freak! Coup de…" However, before Franky could finish his sentence, Ed lifted his hand so that his palm pointed at Franky. At that point, Franky stopped moving, as if he was frozen. Ed had managed to freeze the area Franky, Robin and Chopper both were in!

Giving an evil smirk, Ed started charging up his eye laser, ready to kill Franky. However, before that came to fruition, Luffy ran screaming towards Ed, shooting his arms behind him. "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" He drove his hands into Ed's back, forcing Ed to cancel his attack, which in turn also released Franky from the time freeze.

"Boo!" Franky finished his sentence, as his butt inflated to enormous proportions, before it suddenly exploded in a massive fart, letting Franky escape away from the battlefield with Robin and Chopper. As Ed got groggily up, he looked at Luffy in anger, before charging at him with a heavy punch. Luffy quickly countered by opening his mouth, before chomping down on Ed's arm. Annoyed, Ed whipped Luffy away from it, before shooting flames at Luffy.

"You're forgetting someone, Devilman!" a familiar voice shouted, before Ed was punched hard in the cheek, causing him to crash into a mountain. It turned out to be Etels, who was shimmering with a greyish colour, and an evil smirk. "Well, Straw Hat, care to dance?" he said, before whipping several tentacles of steel at the ground, forcing Luffy to jump over them, thus making him dance.

"You bastard! Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy began, as he twisted his arm behind him, ready to perform his Rifle attack. However, before he got to launch it, Ed suddenly grabbed the outstretched arm, letting him hitch a ride towards Luffy and Etels. However, before he could hit either of them, a small beam stuck his arm, forcing him to let go. Quickly, Double-Dee rushed towards the group, readying himself for combat.

"Luffy, this isn't going well. I suggest that we take care of one person each, and when one of them is beaten, the victor can assist the other person." Double-Dee said, stood next to Luffy, whom was cracking his knuckles.

"You can take care of Eyebrow-ossan, but Etels is mine." Luffy said plainly, as he looked angrily at Etels, whom responded with a glare of his own.

"Luffy, I don't mean to question you, but wouldn't it go better if I took care of Etels whilst-"Before Double-Dee could finish his sentence, Luffy held his arm in front of his face, silencing him.

"You have to take care of him. After all, aren't you guy's nakama?" Luffy said plainly, before he lunged himself towards Etels, whom anticipated any kind of attack.

"Nakama…" Double-Dee tasted the word, before nodding, and turning to face Ed. "Sorry, Ed, but I'll have to beat you now. I do apologize!" Double-Dee said. Ed responded with an earthshaking roar, before lunging himself towards Double-Dee.


	10. Light and Dark, with a hint of Steel

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shrieked, as he launched both himself and his fist into Etels' face. Sadly, Etels had activated some steel barrier, making the incoming blow fail. "You know, that steel thing is really starting to annoy me!" he added, before moving in for a kick.

"I could say the same to you, Straw Hat!" Etels said, before quickly grabbing Luffy's leg and throwing him away from him, before shooting several needles of steel from his body in an attempt to skewer the rubberman. Luckily for Luffy, he dodged the incoming projectiles, before he flung another punch at Etels.

"That will not work, Straw Hat! Steel Tentacle: Sword Whip!" Etels shouted, before he whipped a sharp tentacle at a vertical angle, slashing Luffy over his chest, leaving a trace of blood. However, Luffy wasn't stopped by the wound, and proceeded to punch Etels directly in his gut, sending him on his knees.

"Like that will work, Etels. You'll pay for trying to kill my nakama!" Luffy yelled, before he stretched his arm behind him, ready to punch Etels again. However, before he could take further action, Etels quickly turned his arm into a thorn, before jabbing it multiple times into Luffy's stomach, creating more wounds on his body and stopping his attack.

"I was only going to kill those with the powers of the devil, Straw Hat!" Etels retorted, as he got up. "If it will make you be at peace, I'll let the ones below forty million beli survive, so they can live to tell the tale!" With that, Etels created a giant spiked flail, and started swinging it around.

Luffy only cracked his neck, before placing his left hand on his right shoulder, and swinging his right arm around in circles over his head until the motion blur's size rivalled the size of Etels' flail. "Mine is bigger, Etels!" Luffy said with determination in his voice.

Sneering, Etels flung his flail at Luffy, ready to crush the rubberman with it. However, Luffy countered by launching his fist at the flail, accompanied by a loud shout: "GOMU GOMU NO FLAIL!" The fist, powered up with the speedy swinging, collided with the actual flail, smashing it into pieces after a few seconds of struggling, much to Etels' surprise.

"Alright, Straw Hat, try this one!" With that, Etels formed a giant steel axe, and swung it downwards, cracking the very earth open. However, Luffy, undeterred, only jumped into the air, before stretching his left leg high into the air.

Gomu Gomu no Ono!" he yelled, before he rammed his leg right into both Etels and the axe, destroying it, again to the horror of Etels.

"Alright, Straw Hat, I'm getting sick of your games!" Now, Etels formed a spear out of his hands, before whirling it around him with relative ease. Then, he jumped towards Luffy, thrusting his spear forwards in order to impale the rubberman.

However, Luffy simply grabbed the spear in mid-air, before throwing himself higher into the air and clapping his feet together. "Gomu Gomu no Yari!" he yelled, before stretching his clapped-together feet at high speed into the spear, snapping it in two, much to Etels' annoyance.

"DAMNIT, WOULD YOU STOP COPYING MY WEAPONS NOW?!" he yelled, before he landed on the ground. "Damn you, Straw Hat, you made me angry over such trivialities. Now, you will learn the main reason behind my epithet." Now, Etels started forming a scythe with two blades out of his hands. "The Steel Scythe." he said, before looking at Luffy, whom had landed on the ground.

"What kind of nickname is that? You just rearranged the letters in your name." Luffy plainly said, before Etels collapsed in typical anime-style, due to his badass moment being ruined.

"THAT'S NOT IT, YOU IDIOT! MY EPITHET IS DUE TO MY DEVIL FRUIT AND ME BEING A VICIOUS FIGHTER WITH SCYTHES! THE FACT THAT MY NAME IS AN ACRONYM WITH THAT IS PURELY COINCIDENCE!" he yelled, before inhaling and exhaling air because of his loud shouting. "So, are you ready, Straw Hat?" he added, before he started walking towards Luffy, whilst whirling the scythe around him.

"You won't understand, Etels. No matter how many weapons you can create… you'll never best my versions of them!" Luffy shouted, before he stretched his right arm at Etels' neck. Then, he rocketed himself towards the arm and Etels, whilst extending his left arm. "Gomu Gomu no Kama!" he shouted, as his arm somehow managed to cut through the scythe, leaving Etels with one big shaft in his right hand, and a two-sided blade falling to the ground.

However, as Luffy flew over Etels, he grabbed the blade before it connected with the ground. "Fool. You just made me twice as dangerous, Straw Hat!" Suddenly, out of the blade, a new shaft sprouted out, and from the other shaft, a new two-sided blade sprung out. As Luffy looked back, Etels had flown towards him with both scythes at ready, whirling the lethal weapons around him as if they were chopsticks. "DIE!!"

However, before the scythes made contact with Luffy's rubber body, he had grabbed both blades with his hands, keeping Etels at a standstill. Etels' face grew ever wearier with annoyance, while Luffy's face was plain and indifferent, as if he pitied Etels. Angered, Etels kicked Luffy away from his weapons, before he flung himself at the airborne rubberman. Before Luffy could react, Etels had swiped his scythes over Luffy's chest, creating more wounds on his body. Then, he proceeded to kick Luffy with all his might downwards.

However, as Luffy crashed into the ground, he stretched his arm upwards and grabbed Etels' neck, before swung him into a mountain, which collapsed due to the immense force of the attack. After Luffy's arm had retracted, Etels got angrily up. "I must admit, Straw Hat, you are the first whom has made me exert me this much. But this is the end of the line!" Etels shouted, before he sliced another mountain with his scythes, allowing him to pick it up, before throwing it at Luffy, hoping to crush him beneath it.

However, Luffy quickly jumped behind the mountain before it hit him, and grabbed the mountain before he twisted his arms and turned to face Etels. As he untwisted his arms, he launched the mountain he was holding towards the steelman, without releasing the mountain. Soon, the mountain picked up speed, and it started resembling a drill more than a mountain. "Gomu Gomu no Yama Kiri!" he shouted, as the mountain drove itself into Etels, spearing him whilst ripping through his skin. Soon, the impact from the mountain caused Etels to fly back, leaving him to crash on a cliff.

However, before Luffy could spring into further action, a purple beam passed right by him, cutting the cliff from the main land, making it fall into the raging ocean, naturally shocking Luffy, who could only spurt out a confused "What the?!" However, the surprises didn't end there either, as his adversary, Etels, also plummeted down into the sea, as he didn't get the time to jump away from the doomed cliff.

As Luffy recovered from the shock, he looked around to see Double-Dee and Ed still locked in combat, both of them throwing beam after beam at each other. "Cool, a light show!" he said with sparkles in his eyes. However, as one beam impacted a little too close to him, he found it smart to find a place to hide. However, as he looked around, he found only one safe hiding spot, and that was where his nakama were hiding. "Damn, I can't hide there! I'll only risk them being harmed… Oh well, I'll just have to stand and watch." he said, as he sat down on the ground.

Now, the only combatants on the war-stricken island were Double-Dee and Ed, with none of them gaining an edge over the other, mainly due to Double-Dee not actually delivering any fatal attacks to Ed, yet Ed's vicious attacks were ineffective against Double-Dee's natural Logia powers. "Ed, listen to me!" Double-Dee shouted between attacks, in order to catch his bestial friend's attention. "You and I are not foes! There is no reason for us to harm the other in any way, so you have to-"In one moment of weakness, Ed quickly clamped his hands together, before he slammed them under Double-Dee's chin, launching him into the air, followed by Ed flying upwards after him.

However, Double-Dee managed to move at the speed of light away from Ed before he managed to attack him in any way. It was in that moment that Double-Dee realized something crucial: He was able to stay airborne via his light powers! "Amazing… I had no idea that I could manipulate my powers in this way… I'll have to investigate this further once I arrive home." Then, he returned his attention towards Ed again, whom had begun roaring as he looked into the sky. Soon, Ed shot a humongous beam into the air, turning the sky crimson red, accompanied by dark-purple and crimson lightning bolts striking the field. Then, Ed looked towards Double-Dee, and a shrill voice entered the teen's head, which stunned him.

…_evil…_

"Who… Who are you?! And what are you doing in my head?!" Double-Dee asked out loud, before he gripped his head in pain, as if someone from the inside was tearing it to pieces.

_Devil…_

Double-Dee was stunned at this reply, mostly because at the same time it spoke, Ed's lips coordinated with it, making it seem like he was talking. However, the voice, unlike Ed's goofy, happy go-lucky voice, was shrill, deep and tearing to listen to.

_I am… Devil…_

"You tell me your intentions at once, fiend, or I'll have to become rough on you!" Double-Dee called, but his threats went on deaf ears. Soon, a shrill laughter ringed through his ears, and the voice spoke again.

_My intentions…? Heh… it should be obvious… The destruction of all mankind…_

"What?!" Double-Dee retorted, but a stinging pain entered his skull again, forcing him to clamp his hands around his head again.

_I must thank you…Without your foolish friend's puny mind, my "intentions", as you call them, would never come to fruition…_

"What have you done to my friend, fiend?!" Double-Dee shouted once again, leaving the voice to laugh evilly once again.

_He's long since gone… There is no need for worry of his soul… it has long since been devoured… by the darkest of matters_

Double-Dee was shocked to hear this from this evil voice. "No… NO!! You lie! Ed may be a simpleton, but he won't succumb to your dark matter!" he shouted. Once again, the voice laughed, until…

'_**EY! Whatev' you do, don't listen to dat freak!**_

Double-Dee was once again stunned. A new voice, this resembling a black man's manner and tone speech, had entered his head, and was encouraging him to not listen to the shrill voice. And the strangest part was that once again, Ed's lips coordinated with this speech.

_What do you think you're doing…?! You shouldn't even be here…_

_**You listen here, foo'! Whatev' dat shrilly foo' says, Ed ain'**__**t beat jus' yet! You jus' gotta kick his ass, you catch mah drift? After dat, both of us'll disappear, and Ed'll be safe! Now go get him, nerdy!**_

Double-Dee was willing to tell off the third voice for cussing, but once he realized that in order to actually save Ed, he would have to beat him, he let it go. Before he launched himself at Ed, he uttered one final word: "Thanks." However, he paid no heed to the response:

_**No prob', Bob.**_

As Double-Dee got close to Ed, he turned his left arm into light, before punching Ed with it, surprisingly enough finally damaging the devil. Angered by his damage, Ed quickly countered by surrounding his right hand with a purple aura, before punching Double-Dee with it, surprisingly negating his Devil Fruit abilities.

Not caring for this, Double-Dee lifted his right arm up in the air, and created a white disk out of it. "Light Circle Slicer!" he shouted, before flinging it at Ed, cutting through him with relative ease. However, Ed countered once again by ramming his head into Double-Dee's stomach, making his foe fly into the ground. After getting up, Double-Dee flew up again to face Ed.

Now, Double-Dee drew his hands backwards, and after a bit of struggling, he uttered out "Final Flash of Light!" before he thrusted his arms forward, releasing a massive wave of light at Ed, although the size wasn't as big as his Light Destruction Wave. The imminent flash sent Ed flying several feet back, but before he could counter anything else, Double-Dee had placed his right index and middle fingers on his forehead, before launching another beam, along with another attack name:

"Special Light Cannon!"

The beam shot directly through Ed's abdomen, impaling the devil. However, this wasn't enough to stop the devil, as he quickly managed to expel several layers of dark energy around him, dissolving the beam. However, Double-Dee continued the assault, with a sword of light that formed itself from his right hand, which he simply called "Light Sword!" Ed sneered as he saw this weapon, and charged towards Double-Dee.

However, Double-Dee quickly extended the "blade" of the sword, making it impale Ed once again. However, the power binding sword together was too strong for Ed to dissolve. "Alright, mister, you asked for this!" Double-Dee said, before he traced the sword out of Ed's wound, followed by him slashing the devil with this immensely powerful attack.

Suddenly, an immense power surge from Ed forced Double-Dee to retract the sword into nothingness, as it was highly startling. "What are you doing now, Ed?" Double-Dee asked, but before a reply was given, Ed had punched Double-Dee's face with all the power he could muster, sending Double-Dee flying into the ground next to Luffy, leaving a massive crater.

Luffy, startled by Double-Dee's harsh landing, quickly helped Double-Dee out of the crater "Double-Dee, are you okay?" he asked, as Double-Dee coughed up a few drops of blood. Then, he looked up at Luffy and nodded.

"But wait, I thought that you were fighting with Etels?" Double-Dee asked, while looking up at Ed, whom had crossed his arms, creating a disheartening aura around him.

"Well, you guys kinda sent him in the sea, so I guess he's finished!" Luffy said cheerfully. However, as he said this, a shadow from behind him approached, much to Double-Dee's shock.

"LUFFY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Double-Dee shouted, as he pushed Luffy to the ground.

"Hey, what's the big-" Luffy began, but failed to continue his sentence as he saw Double-Dee impaled by two scythes (although Double-Dee was unharmed), belonging to the battered Etels Tyches, still alive. "Etels! How'd you survive?!" Luffy shouted in anger, yet this fell on deaf ears.

"Double-Dee. Your fight is in the air, and not down here. Go up now!" Etels shouted, much to Double-Dee's confusion. "Do not misunderstand me. I need you to defeat your friend, so that I can use his demonic energy to open the portal zone prematurely. If you do not cooperate…" he said, before quickly locking Luffy down on the ground with his steel powers, followed by him holding his scythes in a threatening manner next to Luffy, "I'll kill Straw Hat Luffy."

Angered, Double-Dee walked away from Etels and Luffy. "We'll stop you afterwards, Etels." Double-Dee said, before placing his hands in a spherical shape next to his right hip, followed by him charging up immense energy waves. Ed noticed this, and charged up his own eye beam, rivalling Double-Dee's light energy with his own demonic energy.

"LIGHT DESTRUCTION WAVE!!"

Double-Dee quickly released the energy stored in his hands, aiming to hit Ed directly. However, at precisely the same time, Ed fired his own beam, which collided head-on with Double-Dee's beam. The beam struggle sent Etels and Luffy (despite him being tied up from Etels' steel prison) flying away from the collision. However, none of the combatants seemed to be knocked back by the extreme force of their attacks, both continuing to apply force to the attacks.

However, in the middle of their beam struggle, a sphere, mixed together by light and dark energy, started forming itself for some reason. Soon, it eventually started expanding to enormous proportions, without the strugglers seeming to notice it. Etels' face was struck with horror as he saw the expanding sphere. "Hm? What is it?" Luffy asked plainly in response to Etels' reaction.

"That… that's a bad thing! That's exactly what the Devil wants! He's combining the energy of his own beam together with Double-Dee's attack in order to create a massive ball of destruction! If it expands far too much, it'll explode, which will bring upon the destruction of all on this world!" Etels replied, his face growing steadier with mixed worry and determination.

"WHAT?! That includes One Piece! If that ball explodes, I'll never become Pirate King!" Luffy said, shocked at the turn of events. Etels looked on the ball intently, his face now full of determination.

"There is a way to stop it. If I can get inside the ball and use my powers to reflect its energies back inside of its centre, I can hold it from exploding. However, this means that Ed will have to lose the struggle, so Double-Dee can send the ball far from the field of battle." Etels said, before quickly jumping into the ball, which immediately started tearing away at his body, which would be torn to piece if not for Etels' regeneration via his steel powers. Luffy could only watch in awe as Etels fought desperately to contain the ball's energy intact.

The ball continued expanding, and a few beams of either light or dark matter shot out of it, meaning that it was bound to explode any minute, despite Etels' best efforts. Double-Dee struggled to keep up his stance, which would, if broken, lead to the destruction of the island. "_C'mon, Lady Luck, grant me a miracle_!" Double-Dee thought, as the ball expanded even further.

Suddenly, an immediate flash occurred, and Ed stopped applying power to the beam, standing perfectly still in the air. Double-Dee saw this opportunity, and pressed more power onto the beam. Then, Ed's third eye closed shut, and Ed fell towards the ground. The ball, now not affected by Ed's devil-blast, was slowly being "purified" by Double-Dee, before it slowly started ascending into the sky. "More power…" Double-Dee began chanting to himself, as the ball started picking up speed. "More… More… MORE!!"

--

On the moon, the newfound home of former God Eneru, said god was enjoying the solitude of living on the "Fairy Vearth" as he called the moon. "Aah… Such a wonderful evening… What could possibly happen that could ruin it?" Eneru said to himself, whilst chewing on an apple.

Suddenly, from the Earth he had formerly lived on (albeit not like you and I), a bright wave of energy shot out from it, before it collided into the sun, creating some quite impressive fireworks. Eneru could only gaze at the sun, while he dropped his apple in awe. "Well… that was impressive. Yahahahahaha! I should do that sometime." he laughed to himself, before he went to get another apple.

--

Double-Dee breathed heavily as he saw the ball explode with the sun, cancelling out any destructive occurrences from it exploding anywhere else. Finally, he collapsed down on the ground, but not before Luffy had grabbed him in mid-fall. Opening his eyes, he saw a smiling Luffy, whom simply said: "That was pretty damn cool!" Smiling, Double-Dee closed his eyes, falling asleep.

The others (including Eddy, whom had woken up recently) quickly ran over to Luffy and Double-Dee to see if they were okay. "Well, its official: You guys have no respect for the environment." Zoro said sarcastically, whilst chuckling to himself.

"Say, what happened to Ed and Etels?" Usopp asked, as he couldn't find any of the two in proximity. Luffy responded to half of the question by pointing towards an unconscious Ed lying a few feet next to them. Circling him, the Straw-Hats looked at him in amazement.

"But this doesn't explain what happened to that shitty Etels fellow." Sanji said, whilst lighting a cigarette.

"Well, he tried to stop that ball from exploding, so he jumped inside it to contain it, but he didn't jump out after Double-Dee launched it, so I guess he's dead." Luffy replied, much to the disgusting of Nami.

"Ya know, you could've been more elaborate on that subject, Luffy." Eddy said, making Nami punch him on his head.

"Well, however it is, he did die an honourable death. I do hope his sister will understand…" Brook said, whilst enjoying a cup of tea (with extra milk). Suddenly, they could hear the sounds of grunting, and both Double-Dee and Ed (still in his Full-Devil form) woke up. As the crew grew uneasy because of Ed being awoken in his most destructive form, he finally did what everyone hoped him to do:

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" He talked, thus proving that the curse was lifted.

Stricken with joy, Double-Dee and Eddy quickly gave Ed a big hug, happy to see their friend returned to normal again. The rest of the crew started cheering over their victory, with one hour until the portal zone would activate. However, suddenly, Ed broke out of the hug and grabbed a tentacle which had sped across the field in order to impale Luffy.

"I see… Not too shabby. You defeated my best clone. Very well. Allow me, the REAL Etels Tyches, to school you all in combat!" the real Etels said, as he laughed manically once again, much to the chagrin of his opponents. "Now then… Let the final battle begin!"


	11. The Last Stand of the Steel Scythe

"How many clones do you have?! We must've killed at least three hundred of 'em now!" Eddy angrily shouted, as Etels walked towards the group. He merely smiled, before he finally opened his mouth to talk.

"You see, my friends, I haven't been here at all. As you may remember, I set up a cloning machine in order to stall you, while I gathered some information on your crew. However, I was forced to cut my research short when your nakama returned to the ship." he said, before he cracked his knuckles.

Usopp caught wind of what Etels said, and narrowed his eyebrows. "What did you say? What have you done to our ship?!" he yelled, boldly stepping forward. "That ship carries the soul of one of our friends! If you have done anything to the ship, then I swear-"Usopp didn't get time to finish his sentence, as Etels shot a small blob of liquid steel directed at Usopp's mouth, preventing him from speaking further.

"Be silent. If you must know, your ship is perfectly fine. Truly, it is a shame that you won't live to see it ever again. As I am a generous person, here's a gift." Etels said, before he threw something at Ed. As Ed got a better look of it, his eyes widened.

"This is my bag! When, how and why did you have my bag, mister?!" Ed yelled angrily, which only resulted in Etels laughing.

"Truly, you are naïve, Devil-Brow. I said that I was stocking up on information on the crew. And I got it." Etels replied casually, as if he only mentioned the weather. However, he failed to see that someone was getting ready for a fight.

"Listen here, Etels," Zoro said calmly, yet menacingly, as he tied his bandana around his head, "the only reason I didn't throw my gut out in the fight between Luffy and you was that I didn't want children to get harmed. However, since they are clear of danger…" Suddenly, Zoro vanished, before reappearing right in front of Etels, all three swords in hand, all horizontally parallel with each other, positioned conveniently over and under Etels' neck.

"GAZAMI DORI!"

Zoro clamped his swords together, like a crab's claw, successfully decapitating Etels, leaving his head to roll on the ground. "That was far too easy…" Zoro calmly said to himself, as we walked towards the others, most of them shocked at Zoro's harsh act. However, Ed quickly regained his composure, as he saw something behind Zoro.

"ZORO, LOOK OUT! HE'S PULLING A BUGGY!" Zoro quickly reacted to Ed's warning, and drew his blades, before he turned 180 degrees to see that the headless body of Etels attempted to pierce Zoro's body with a lance. Luckily, Zoro had blocked the weapon, and stared at the body, which was now shooting out two tentacles from the head socket, which picked up the head. Quickly placing it where it belonged, Etels was now fully complete again.

"Do you see now, Pirate Hunter? You are unable to defeat me, even though you can cut steel. Now, allow me to show you something extraordinaire!" Quickly, Etels created three katana, before placing one in his mouth and holding the others in his hands. He was copying Zoro's Santoryu! "Amazed, aren't you? Let's see you dodge this!" Then, Etels proceeded to cross his arms, with swords in hand.

"ONI GIRI!"

Zoro barely managed to evade Etels' strike, before it successfully cut open the ground Etels had dashed over. "How did… How did you manage to learn Santoryu?!" Zoro shouted, as he stood up from the ground. Etels looked at him with a defiant look, and smiled.

"Well, I did say I needed information, didn't I?" Then, he leaped into the air, ready to use another of Zoro's attacks. However, Etels was swiftly kicked in his back by Sanji, whom was pretty pissed off.

"You were going to kill those with Devil Fruit powers, and that means that you would be going after Robin-chwan. I will not tolerate that you threaten a lady's life!" With that, Sanji unleashed a barrage of kicks at Etels. A devastating kick to Etels neck slammed the steelman into the ground. "Collier!" Sanji slammed his foot into Etels' shoulder. "Epaule!" Sanji drove his foot into Etels' ribs. "Côtelette!" Sanji swiftly followed with a kick to Etels' Lumbar region, forcing him on his feet. "Selle!" Sanji stabbed Etels chest with another kick. "Poitrine!" Sanji kicked Etels' legs, sending him tripping. "Gigot!" Before Etels got to land from Sanji's fatal combo, Sanji spun around and forced his leg right into Etels' face, sending him flying a distance. "Mouton Shot!"

However, not even the deadly barrage of kicks could hold down Etels for long. He quickly stood up and shook the dust off of him. "That barely dented me, Black-Leg." Then, with his feet strengthened with steel, he flew at Sanji, who was surprised to see that Etels was using his own fighting style, the Red Leg, against him!

Etels kicked Sanji pretty hard in mid-air, sending him flying. "Bas Côtes!" Etels swiftly kicked Sanji's lower back, knocking him into balance again. "Longé!" Etels kicked Sanji's collar bone with tremendous force. "Tendron!" Turning sideways, Etels kicked Sanji's stomach. "Flanchet!" Now entering a handstand, Etels delivered a spinning kick to Sanji's side. "Quasi!" Using the momentum from his last attack, Etels kicked Sanji's tail bone. "Queue!" Still in the handstand, Etels slammed his foot into Sanji's thigh. "Cuisseau!" To finish his handstand combo, Etels kicked Sanji's shin with unimaginable power. "Jarret!" Quickly, Etels sprung into the air and delivered a fatal kick to Sanji's stomach, sending Sanji straight into a mountain. "Veau Shot!" (A/N: We seem to be running out of mountains here…)

Luffy, angered by Sanji's maximal beating, quickly ran towards Etels in retaliation, and threw his fist in an outstretched punch. Sadly, Luffy's arm was grabbed by Etels, whom proceeded to swing Luffy around like a flail, before slamming him numerous times into the ground. "You have no chance of defeating me, Straw-Hat! Accept this fact!"

Getting up, Luffy ignored Etels' warning and stretched his arms backwards, in preparation for his Bazooka. However, Etels retaliated to the incoming attack by stretching his own head backwards, much to Luffy's surprise. "Kote Kote no… KANE!!" Yelling with all his might, Etels slammed his own head, hardened by steel, into Luffy's cranium, knocking him down to the ground.

"How come you can stretch too?!" Luffy yelled angrily as he got up. Etels only chuckled.

"Apparently, you're not that familiar with the concept of Paramecia, Straw-Hat." Etels began. "Simply put, most Paramecia is under my ability to copy, as my Devil Fruit, unlike other Logia, is able to solidify it's spawns of the element it controls. Therefore, I am able to copy most Devil Fruit's, including Zoan transformations! Of course, some Zoan and Paramecia are unavailable, and other Logia are straight out. Ergo, you cannot defeat me!"

Suddenly, Etels sprung forward, his legs now copying Bellamy the Hyena's spring powers, in an attempt to bring Luffy down. However, the rubber-man avoided the human projectile, and stretched towards the mountain Sanji had been kicked into, in order to get some extra help… That being said, Luffy just ripped the mountain from the ground, ignoring Sanji who was clutching his wounds in slight pain.

"Hey, Luffy! What're you doing?!" Sanji yelled as he got up and saw that Luffy was holding the mountain in a ready-to-throw position.

"That Etels guy is trying to combine all the dimensions together, and that includes Eyebrow-ossan's dimension. After coming this far, I'm not letting that bastard get away with what he planned! So I'm gonna kick his ass and make sure Eyebrow-ossan gets home safely!" With that, Luffy threw the mountain towards Etels, who merely cracked his neck in boredom.

"Like that will work, Straw-Hat." he said, before he turned the insides of his hands and fingers into blades, followed by him slashing his arms downwards in an X-formation. "Atomic Spar!" Suddenly, the mountain headed towards him was sliced in hundreds of tiny pieces, all landing far from Etels.

At that moment, Zoro jumped through the remaining debris mid-air, and proceeded to hack and slash Etels, whom was countering with slashing his own arms as blades, mimicking the battle between Mr. 1 and Zoro. As the two were clashing blades, Sanji recovered from the aftershock of Etels' earlier barrage.

"Alright, that shit-head's in for it now!" With that, Sanji ran towards Etels and Zoro, aiming for Etels' back. Quickly, he did a series of backflips as he advanced towards the duelling pair. Once he got close enough, Sanji gave one final push and flew towards Etels, kicking the air several times.

"Troisième Hache!"

The kicks were almost about to make contact with Etels. However, only a few millimetres before that came to fruition, Etels jumped away from his duel with Zoro, leaving Zoro wide open for the barrage of kicks delivered from Sanji, and of course, being so close, Sanji couldn't stop before he had kicked Zoro (accidentally, might I add) seven times, knocking the swordsman back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Zoro yelled angrily at Sanji, as the cook landed.

"Hey, don't go blaming me, shitty Marimo! That Etels guy jumped away from my attack, and you know it to be the truth!" With that, Sanji jumped towards Etels, who had reappeared next to Luffy. "I'll get you now!" he yelled, as he was about to make contact. However, Etels quickly countered the chef by slamming his leg into his chin, sending him flying into Luffy, knocking both onto the ground.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled, as he ran towards Etels, ready to slice through him. As Zoro got closer, however, Etels only created a blade from his arm, and blocked the incoming strike, before the two swung their weapons wildly, neither hitting any vital point of the other. Just then, Sanji stood back up, and leaped towards Etels as well, delivering a kick aimed for Etels' head.

"Fool!" Etels said, as he blocked the kick with his own right foot, before his left moved in to attack Sanji, while he still clashed blades with Zoro, effectively holding both of the Straw-Hats in a check-mate.

At that moment, Luffy stood up, and prepared to fling himself at Etels, but he was held back by five pairs of hands: Nami's, Usopp's, Brook's, Double-Dee's and Eddy's. "What's the big idea?!" Luffy said angrily, trying to get out of their grip. "I'm gonna kick his ass, and you know it!"

"Luffy, you idiot, haven't you realized?!" Nami yelled angrily, "He knows anything and everything you guys can do! I mean, look at him! He's holding two thirds of the monster trio in check-mate! Who knows, he'll probably clone himself again so we'll have to deal with that crap again!" Usopp nodded and tried to speak, but the steel around his mouth prevented him from talking, instead producing mumbling noises.

"Please, Luffy, reconsider your options!" Brook pleaded, as his grip was getting weaker. "If you can't beat him single-handedly, we have to work as a team, in 75 synchronization!" he said, as he got some confused looks. "The other 25 are at our ship. Yohohohohohoho!"

"Brook's right, ya know." Eddy said, "If you really want to take me, Double-Dee and Ed back to our world, you have to stop being so thick-skulled, and actually think!" At that, Luffy broke free of their hold on him, but he didn't rush towards Etels, as they thought he would. "If we can get Double-Dee to cook some scheme up, we'll have Steel Schmite blown into the ground by the end of this chapter!" he said, effectively shattering the fourth wall.

"Well, I do have something ready… but I need a distraction for Etels. So I'll need Nami, Usopp, Brook and Eddy's support, if that's not too much to beg of?" Double-Dee said, as he melted the steel off Usopp's mouth (which burned him slightly) and looked towards the fight.

"Alright then," Luffy finally said, "as long as I can kick his ass!" With that, Luffy ran towards the fight, unaware of his friends shocked expressions. "GET READY, ETELS!!" he yelled, as he threw a punch towards Etels, which surprisingly connected with his face, and knocked him down on the ground. "Ah, he's finished?" Luffy asked himself.

"Not…" Etels began, as he stood up from the ground, looking at his three opponents. "YET!" Right then, he threw several sharp objects at Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, who all effortlessly dodged them. "Do you think you can stop my ambition?! A bunch of rag-tag pirates like yourself?! Don't make me laugh! Scum like you deserves to be slain!" Just then, he started cackling manically, until…

"ETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS!!"

Suddenly, a massive punch landed straight on Etels' jaw, sending him flying into some debris lying around. It turned out to be none other than Ed, still in his Full-Devil form, with a look of total anger and hate on his face, with a dark-purple aura around him.

"I thought one couldn't sink to the level of bad-man-nessities that you have sunk down to! I'M REALLY GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, ETELS!!" Just at that moment, Ed's aura exploded around him, almost knocking down everyone in vicinity. Just then, Ed sprung forward to attack Etels.

"Oh no, you don't"! Etels quickly threw a punch to the devil's gut, before delivering a powerful round-house kick to his face. Ed, however, countered by grabbing the leg with his right arm, before he threw Etels across the field. However, Etels threw an out-stretched punch towards Ed, who grabbed the fist with his own teeth in order to stop the attack.

At that moment, the hand exploded into a cascade of spikes inside Ed's mouth, which seemingly killed him, but Ed stood strong, and shrugged off the attack like it was nothing. "What?!" Etels exclaimed. "How could you survive having several spikes protrude from within your own skull?!"

"I don't know." Ed said plainly. "But that stung, you know!" he added, as he flew towards Etels in order to attack. However, at that moment, three pairs of hands held him back: Luffy, Sanji and Zoro. "Hey, what gives?" Ed asked.

"Don't think you're the only one to kick Etels' shitty ass, Ed." Sanji said, as he lit a cigarette.

"Dartbrow's right, Ed." Zoro added. "It'll be easier to take him down as a team."

"So hear us out, Ed," Luffy said, "we'll get you home in no time!" With that, the monster trio got in their battle stances, as Ed nodded, before cracking his neck and knuckles, ready to fight.

"Heh. You think you can stop me?! BY ALL MEANS, TRY!" Etels yelled, as he shot several blobs of steel at the quarter, each of them eventually turning into a knife. However, the four combatants easily sidestepped the desperate attack, and each of them advanced towards Etels. Ed, of course, began by shooting a massive eye laser, but Etels had enough time to block it by reflecting it away. However, as he did this, Ed aborted the laser attack, and quickly punched Etels away a few feet.

At first, Etels was a little shocked, but he regained his composure after a while. "Only four? That will not be enough." Suddenly, a head resembling Etels' started crawling out of his shoulder. "Face the facts: I am invincible thanks to the powers of my Devil Fruit! You cannot comprehend the might I possess!" However, before the newly-created head could fully emerge, Zoro moved quicker than lightning and cut the head off in one fell swipe of his sword.

Suddenly, before Etels had time to react, Sanji's foot kicked Etels upwards, making his back face the ground below. "Of all the crap you've said during this battle, that takes the cake." Sanji said calmly, as he jumped into the air, and delivered a mighty kick to Etels' back, creating the sound of broken bones, even though Etels' skin was protected by steel. "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!!"

This kick nearly knocked Etels unconscious, as he flew higher into the air. Suddenly, Luffy appeared over him, with his thumb inside his mouth. "There's no man alive who's invincible, not even the Pirate King!" Luffy shouted, before blowing air into his thumb, which grew his right arm into an immense size. "Hone Fuusen!" With that, Luffy kicked his leg upwards, whilst Etels could only watch as the leg grew in size. "GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT AXE!!" Luffy shouted, as he brought the foot down onto Etels, smashing him into the ground, which nearly split the entire battlefield in two.

Despite this immense beating, Etels stood firm, but he was shaken by the assaults he had gotten from the monster trio. "Guh… I'm… Not finished yet, Straw-Hat!" he yelled at Luffy, who had now exhaled all the air out of his body, which left him in a small, chibi-like state.

"Hey, Steel Schmite!" Etels turned his head when he heard Eddy's voice calling towards him. "I bet you can't catch me!" Eddy continued, blowing raspberries and making funny faces at Etels in order to taunt him. Of course, if Etels hadn't sustained as much damage as he had, he would have taken this challenge for granted, but he was just about so angry that reason had betrayed him.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK! STAY STILL, AND LET ME PUT AN END TO YOUR MEANINGLESS EXISTENCE!!" Etels screamed with fury, and ran towards Eddy, who was smiling confidently, even though he wasn't moving a muscle. Then, Etels gave Eddy a massive punch, which made him fly sideways, away from Etels. "Stay put, and despair, as I remove your life from this earth!" Etels shouted, as he started amassing steel into a giant ball in his left hand.

"Tsk, tsk, Steel Schmite…" Eddy said weakly, but confidently, as he got up. "You fell for it. USOPP, NOW!" Suddenly, Etels realized something: His feet were stuck! Eddy had used his gold powers to lock Etels' feet in place.

"Hah, this is nothing! My steel is stronger than your-" Etels failed to complete his sentence, as he heard the sound of electricity coming near him. Turning around as best he could, he saw a strange golden contraption, with two pipes and some sort of cannon hole. Through the two pipes were two pieces of Nami's Perfect Clima Tact, both which were creating a thunder cloud and a cloud filled with snow. Nami herself stood near the contraption, laughing.

"You ready for this, Etels?!" Another voice said, this one coming from behind the contraption. It was Usopp, who was aiming his Kabuto through the cannon hole in the contraption, and Brook was his ammunition! "Hissatsu Gaikotsu Boshi!" he yelled, as he let go of Brook's legs, which caused Brook to propel himself through the contraption, which made his body come in contact with both the thunder cloud and the snow cloud.

"Yohohohohohohoho!! Prepare yourself!" Brook laughed, as he prepared to pierce Etels with his sword and body, like he had taken Ie down some time ago. Etels had no time to get out of the gold as Brook got closer. "Hie To Raikotsuken!" he yelled, as he ran straight through Etels, melting the gold and sending Etels flying away.

"Now, prepare yourself!" three voices said, belonging to Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. However, Luffy was steaming, meaning that he was in his Gear 2nd form, and Sanji's leg was scorching with flames hotter than passion, which meant that he was in his Diable Jambe mode. As Etels flew over them, Luffy threw several punches without hitting Etels, Zoro prepared to slash all of his swords in a circle-fashion, and Sanji spun around, preparing to kick upwards. And when Etels got close enough…

"Santouryu Gomu Gomu no Diable Jet Mouton 600 Pound Cannon!!"

Sanji kicked backwards, Zoro slashed his swords which created a massive cutting wave, and Luffy threw both of his fists together, creating a small explosion. The immense power of this attack sent Etels flying sky high, where Double-Dee was waiting, a ball of light in his hands.

"Once we've defeated you, we're good to go home! I will not let that chance fly away!" Double-Dee said, as the ball just got even bigger in his hands. Etels was on the brink of unconsciousness, and Double-Dee was determined to get him and his friends home, no matter the cost. "LIGHT DESTRUCTION WAVE!!" he yelled, as he released the energy and fired away towards Etels, ready to finish him off.

"Think again, Light-Sock!" Etels suddenly yelled, as he raised his arms, which allowed him to reflect the light wave back towards Double-Dee, resulting in a clash of energy between the two. "The portal zone will open any minute now! If I kill you, it may still count as opening it prematurely!" he said, having lost any reason he might have left. All that was on his mind now was vengeance and destruction. Double-Dee struggled to keep the light focused, and he knew that after his battle with Ed, he only had energy left for one more burst, but without more power, Etels could reflect it back at him…

"Double-Dee! I'll help you!" Double-Dee was startled to hear another voice coming from above, which turned out to be none other than Ed, who was charging his own eye laser. "SUPER DUPER HYPER EXTREME AWESOME DEMONIC EYE LASER!!" he yelled, as he unleashed his own blast of energy, which somehow integrated with Double-Dee's blast, which made it more difficult for Etels to reflect the energy backwards.

Looking up towards Ed, Double-Dee smiled. Then, he focused more power into the blast he was controlling, and little by little the combined blast from the two beams eventually became so great that it harmed anyone to just look at it directly. "HAAAAAAA!!" Suddenly, the blast had a sudden and mighty increase of power, taking Etels by surprise.

"Too fast!" With that, the massive energy blast knocked Etels' arms away from the wave, which caused him to be hit directly with the force of both blasts, sending him plummeting towards the surface of the ground. As he slowly lost consciousness, he thought to himself: _"It can't be… I was to reign supreme! I was invincible?! How could I possibly lose against these infidels?!" _Surprisingly, someone did reply telepathically, although it was no voice he had heard before.

'_**Cuz you didn't **__**have true buddies to help ya out, foo.**_

Hearing this, Etels fell unconscious, as he crashed into the ground, leaving a deep imprint in the round after him. Etels Tyches was, at long last, defeated.

Double-Dee breathed a fresh sigh of relief, as his eyes closed themselves, since he had finally reached his limit. But before he could crash into the ground, Ed grabbed him, and descended slowly to the ground. "We did it, Double-Dee! We're finally gonna get home!" Ed said to him with a smile. And even though he was out cold, Double-Dee was smiling as well.

--

_Alright, sorry for not updating this in a million years, but writer's block has been a plague. There's only one chapter left of the story now, so don't miss it!_


End file.
